IIIa Manos que Curan
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: ¡TERMINADA! Saga y Kanon se darán cuenta que no son tan parecidos, pero tampoco tan diferentes... SagaxOC y KanonxTetis
1. C1: Aeropuerto

**Desclaimer** Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kurumada. Los personajes que no aparecen en la serie y en el manga obviamente son míos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**MANOS QUE CURAN**

**CAPITULO 1: AEROPUERTO**

Era de mañana en el Santuario de Atena. Máscara Mortal bajó a la casa de Géminis, ya que Saori le había encargado despertar a Kanon y asegurarse de que estuviera listo a tiempo. Esa mañana llegarían al Santuario Sorreto y Tetis para quedarse algunos días, y el ex-general marino iba a ir al aeropuerto a recibirlos.

Máscara Mortal iba refunfuñando. ¿Para que demonios querían más gente en el Santuario? Usualmente esos visitantes atraían más problemas, como lo habían demostrado al llegar Melody y Selene.

El caballero de Cáncer se introdujo a la casa anterior a la suya. Vio a su colega profundamente dormido, y lo movió ligeramente para despertarlo.

-Kanon, despierta- dijo Máscara Mortal- dice Saori que ya te levantes...-

-Deja ya de fastidiar...- fue la única respuesta que recibió el caballero de Cáncer. Máscara Mortal se enfureció y comenzó a saltar sobre la cama y sí, también sobre el caballero.

-¡Estúpido Kanon, despierta de una vez o te juro que te cortaré la cabeza- gritó Máscara Mortal, perdiendo los estribos.

-¡Soy Saga, maldita sea- gruñó el otro, abriendo los ojos enfurecido- ¿qué no ves la diferencia-

-La verdad no- dijo Máscara Mortal, saliendo de la habitación de Saga antes de que éste lo enviara a otra dimensión- y no es mi culpa que se parezcan tanto-

Saga puso los ojos en blanco de mal humor y se levantó.

-¿Saga- dijo Kanon, entrando a la habitación, vistiendo sus usuales pantalones marrones y su camisa azul, y su cabello escurriendo agua- ¿qué sucedió?¿porqué estás levantado tan temprano-

-El idiota de Máscara Mortal me confundió contigo...otra vez- dijo Saga de mal humor.

-Bueno, mira el lado positivo- dijo Kanon, lanzándole una toalla- vas a poder acompañarme al aeropuerto a recoger a Sorreto y Tetis. Ahora métete a bañar...-

-¿Y ese es el lado positivo- dijo Saga de mal humor. Sin embargo, tomó la toalla y entró al baño.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Touma estaba ese día más nervioso de lo habitual. Y no era para menos. Cada visita de Sorreto era peor que la anterior, porque se la pasaba volviendo loco al ángel de Artemisa, bombardeándolo con preguntas sobre su hermana y lanzándole uno que otro ataque sin que Melody lo viera.

-Tranquilo, amor- dijo Melody- no dejaré que Sorreto te torture con su música ni nada de eso...-

-Sí, claro- dijo él- si me tortura cuando tú no estás...-

Melody rió y le dio un beso juguetón en la mejilla. Touma se tranquilizó un poco.

-Bueno- dijo Touma- pero si se pone pesado le pediré a Camus que lo encierre en un ataúd de hielo. Es broma, es broma- añadió al ver la cara de su novia.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Milo fue al recinto de las amazonas a buscar a su novia. Selene, libre ya de su condición de gitana y de su matrimonio con Milo, ahora vivía en el Recinto de las Amazonas.

Aunque ella también quería aprender a manejar un cosmo como las amazonas, Milo había conseguido que no la obligaran a aprender a pelear, y nadie se atrevió a cuestionar su orden, pues no querían terminar como coladeras. Marín, por su parte, dedicaba unas horas de su tiempo libre a enseñarle a Selene a manejar su cosmo, a cambio de que la otra chica le enseñara a bailar todas las noches. Marín creía que sería útil, aunque Shaina opinaba que todo eso era una pérdida de tiempo.

Al ver a Milo cerca de la entrada del Recinto, Selene corrió a abrazarlo, y él la alzó unos segundos.

-¿Cómo amaneció mi princesa hoy- dijo Milo luego de colocarla en el suelo. Ella sonrió.

-Muy bien, mi príncipe azul- respondió ella.

-Saori me mandó a avisarles- dijo Milo- que esta noche otra mujer se quedará con ustedes. Es una general marino de Poseidón, y vendrá junto con el hermano de Melody a quedarse por unos días...-

-Estará listo todo para ella- dijo Selene- ¿alguna otra cosa que quiera decirme, caballero-

Milo asintió.

-Solo una- dijo Milo- lo hermosa que se ve usted esta mañana...-

Selene sonrió y dio a Milo un rápido beso en los labios.

-Tengo que irme, mi cielo- dijo Selene- todo debe estar listo...-

-Te veo en un rato- sonrió Milo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Seiya y los caballeros de bronce se levantaron a regañadientes aquella mañana. Saori había ordenado a Aldebarán que fuera a despertarlos. Todos lo obedecieron de inmediato: no querían morir aplastados por el enorme caballero.

-Pero Alde, es muy temprano- protestó Seiya.

-Lo sé- dijo el caballero de Tauro- pero Saori me mandó despertarlos. Hoy llegarán visitas del templo de Poseidón-

-Sorreto y Tetis- dijo Shun, pasando sus dedos por sus cabellos verdes para quitárselos de la cara.

-¿Y sabes a qué vienen esos dos- preguntó Shiryu.

-A parte de torturar a Touma hasta el cansancio, no tengo la más mínima idea- le respondió el caballero de Tauro.

-¿Pero porqué tenemos que estar levantados- protestó Hyoga.

-No tengo idea de eso tampoco- dijo Aldebarán- aunque no les caería nada más comenzar a levantarse más temprano...-

-En tus sueños- dijo Seiya, cruzando los brazos- será solo este día-

Aldebarán hizo una mueca.

-Está bien- dijo Aldebarán, antes de volver a su templo- al menos son caballeros de bronce, pueden levantarse cuando quieran...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Saga acompañó a su hermano gemelo al aeropuerto. Todo el camino Kanon estuvo hablando, y Saga solo le respondía con monosílabos.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no los veo- dijo Kanon- me pregunto cómo...-

"Bla, bla, bla" pensaba Saga.

-¿Tú sabes para qué vienen, de todas maneras- preguntó Kanon.

-Ni idea- dijo Saga, poniendo los ojos en blanco- ya sabes como es Saori, solo da órdenes y no nos explica que demonios está planeando hacer...-

Cuando entraron a la terminal del aeropuerto, vieron que todas las salas de espera estaban repletas de reporteros, camarógrafos y fotógrafos.

-¿Qué demonios...- comenzó Saga.

-¿Qué crees que esté pasando- preguntó Kanon. Saga se encogió de hombros- vamos a averiguar-

"Genial, más problemas" pensó Saga.

Los dos hermanos pasaron cerca de un reportero, quien estaba hablando frente a una cámara de televisión.

-Estamos reportando en vivo desde el aeropuerto internacional de Atenas- decía el camarógrafo- aún esperando el arribo de los doctores Clara Zoraida y José Castillo, quienes vienen de vuelta a su país de la ciudad de Nairobi, en la república de Kenya...-

-¿Clara Zoraida- dijo Kanon en voz baja- algo me suena ese nombre-

-Si el próximo año te acuerdas, me avisas, ¿vale- dijo Saga, aún de mal humor- déjame escuchar mientras tanto-

-... residentes de segundo año de pediatría y cirugía, respectivamente, que han sobrevivido la guerrilla en ese país de Africa y han prestado servicios de salud...-

-¡Es cierto- dijo Kanon- algo así vi ayer por la noche en la televisión-

-Entonces ya entiendo porque tanto meollo- dijo Saga a su hermano- parece que son un par de 'heroes' o algo así... vamos, busquemos a Sorreto y a Tetis para salir de este manicomio lo antes posible...-

-Como digas, Saga- dijo Kanon, poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¿nos separamos-

En ese momento, algo se escuchó en las vocinas.

-"Bienvenidos al aeropuerto internacional de Atenas. Se les informa que el avión procedente de Egipto, Sudán, Republica del Congo y Kenya acaba de arribar, así como el avión nacional de Grecia número diecisiete. Se les informa que el avión procedente de Egipto, Sudán, República del Congo y Kenya acaba de arribar, así como el avión nacional de Grecia número diecisiete. Por su atención, gracias"- dijo la voz femenina.

-Nacional número diecisiete- repitió Kanon- ese es el de Sorreto y Tetis. ¿Nos separamos-

-Será lo mejor- dijo Saga- de todas maneras, si ellos dos me ven me confundirán contigo...- y se alejó por el lado contrario. Kanon se rascó la cabeza, confundido.

-¿Y a este que le pasa? ¿Desayunó gallo o que- murmuró el exgeneral marino para sí mismo y siguió buscando con la mirada a Sorreto y Tetis.

Mientras tanto, Saga se desesperaba más por cada minuto que pasaba. Odiaba estar en lugares así de concurridos, y tenía verdaderas ganas de mandar a todos a otra dimensión. Entró a una sala de espera que se encontraba casi vacía. Vio un garrafón de agua, y tomó un cono de papel para servirse un poco. Cuando lo hizo, alguien pasó corriendo junto a él, haciéndolo tirar el agua al suelo.

-Demonios...- murmuró Saga de mal humor. Levantó la vista.

Una niña había sido la causante de que tirara el agua al pasar corriendo junto a él. Pero no era una niña común: era de raza negra. No tendría más de cuatro años, y llevaba un vestido blanco y un broche del mismo color en sus rizados cabellos negros.

La pequeña parecía asustada, y corría, topándose con la gente y corriendo hacia otro lado. Al fin, un hombre obeso terminó con la carrera desenfrenada de la pequeña. La niña había chocado contra él y, enfurecido, el hombre la había detenido tomándola de una muñeca y levantándola.

-Deberías fijarse por donde corres, negrita- dijo el hombre en un tono despectivo. La pequeña gritó de dolor cuando el hombre la levantó por la muñeca. Saga reaccionó de mal humor y apretó la muñeca del hombre obeso, obligándolo a soltar a la niña.

-Y tu deberías aprender algunos modales, obeso- le dijo Saga en el mismo tono que había usado. El hombre gordo se fue, y Saga se arrodilló para ver mejor a la niña, quien se había escondido detrás de un asiento. El caballero se asombró de que, a pesar de su raza, la pequeña tenía rasgos faciales muy finos, y penetrantes ojos color verde claro.

-Hola, pequeña- le dijo Saga en tono amigable, para que la niña no se espante más- no te asustes, no te voy a lastimar...-

La niña salió de su escondite con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Dónde está tu mamá- preguntó Saga.

-¿Mamá- preguntó la niña- ¿mamá _daktari_-

Saga parpadeó. Tal vez había escuchado mal. '_Daktari_' no era una palabra que él conociera, o que al menos él supiera que existe.

-¿Dónde está tu mamá- dijo Saga de nuevo.

-_Palipo _mamá_ daktari? Wee ati kali ake-_ dijo la pequeña. (traducción: ¿dónde está mamá doctora? ¿la conoces?)

Esta vez, Saga parpadeó un par de veces más. O era su imaginación o esa niña le estaba hablando en un idioma extraño.

-No te entiendo nada, pequeña- dijo Saga, soltando un suspiro- ¿cómo te llamas-

-_Gani?_- dijo la niña, mirándolo sin entender, y Saga se golpeó la frente. (traducción: ¿qué?)

-Saga- dijo el caballero, señalándose a sí mismo- yo me llamo Saga- la pequeña sonrió y asintió, demostrando que entendía. Saga la señaló- ¿como te llamas tú-

-_Wangu isimu ni_ Zalika- dijo la niña, señalándose a sí misma. Luego sacudió la cabeza- yo...llamo...Zalika-

-¡Zalika- exclamó una voz femenina.

Saga levantó la vista y vio a una mujer joven de cabellos castaños rojizos que se acercó corriendo. La chica dejó el maletín negro que llevaba, se arrodilló junto a él y abrazó a la pequeña. Al parecer había estado muy preocupada.

-¿Dónde estabas, pequeña-dijo la recién llegada en voz baja.

-Disculpe- dijo Saga- ¿quién es usted-

-¡Mamá- exclamó Zalika, señalando a la mujer que acababa de llegar- mamá _daktari_-

La chica recién llegada notó la presencia de Saga.

-_Kwaje ni nena bi mgeni_- dijo la mujer en un tono de ligero reproche, volviéndose hacia Zalika y tomándola por los hombros. (traducción: ¿porqué hablas con extraños?)

-_Mie... mie pona yeye... anzia tembo binadamu_- respondió Zalika, señalando a Saga. El caballero se le quedó mirando, cada vez más desesperado por no entender, pero la chica sonrió y se volvió hacia Saga.

-Le ruego me disculpe- dijo la mujer- soy su...bueno, como su madre adoptiva... muchas gracias por encontrarla; la tenía de la mano, pero algo la asustó y salió corriendo, y la perdí entre la multitud...-

-Entiendo- dijo Saga- no hay problema...-

-¡_Mie pona yeye anzia tembo binadamu!_- exclamó Zalika, aún señalando a Saga, haciendo sonreír su madre adoptiva.

-Dice que usted la salvó de un hombre elefante- explicó la pelirroja al ver la cara de interrogación de Saga.

-Un tonto obeso que la amenazó- dijo Saga, y le ofreció su mano- pero no es necesario que sea 'usted'. Soy Saga, ¿y tu-

La chica parpadeó, como si nadie jamás le hubiera hablado de esa manera, o como si no hubiera esperado esa pregunta.

-Soy Clara- dijo ella, después de salir de su asombro y aceptando la mano del caballero en un saludo formal- mucho gusto, Saga-

El caballero observó mejor a la chica. Era delgada, llevaba un pantalón color verde, con muchas bolsas, y un top negro parcialmente cubierto por una blusa blanca, y completaba con sandalias negras. Sus cabellos lacios color rojizo rozaban apenas sus hombros, y tenía los ojos color verde oscuro. Su piel era blanca y sonrosada, más bien algo bronceada, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo bajo el sol. Saga calculó que tendría veinticuatro o veinticinco años.

-Te agradezco mucho, Saga- dijo Clara, levantándose y alzando a Zalika en sus brazos- debo irme...gracias de nuevo-

-Hasta luego- dijo Saga.

-¡_Kwaheri_, Saga- dijo Zalika con una sonrisa, agitando su mano- ¡_nakupenda!_- (traducción: ¡Adiós, Saga! ¡Te quiero!)

-Hasta luego, Zalika- dijo Saga, deduciendo que eso fue una despedida y agitando su mano. No se había alejado ni dos pasos, cuando un montón de reporteros rodearon a Clara y a la niña.

-¡Corran!¡Es ella- dijo uno de los reporteros- es Clara Zoraida-

-Tonto- murmuró Saga para sí mismo, pensando lo ridículo que se acababa de ver con esa famosa doctora al hablarle como si se tratara de una chica normal.

-¡Saga- exclamó Kanon, acompañado de Sorreto y Tetis- ¿dónde habías estado-

-Larga historia- dijo Saga- ¿nos vamos-

-Lo más pronto posible- dijo Kanon- no soportaría estar ni un minuto más entre tanta gente...-

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Saga, queriendo desaparecer. Los cuatro salieron del aeropuerto.

Clara Zoraida logró evadir a los reporteros junto con Zalika, y alcanzó a ver a Saga alejándose. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-Es un chico muy agradable- dijo para sí misma- ojalá vuelva a verlo pronto...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. C2: Cartas

**CAPITULO 2: CARTAS**

-Bienvenidos- dijo Saori, recibiendo a Sorreto y Tetis.

-Gracias, Atena- dijo Sorreto, inclinándose- es un honor que nos reciba-

-No es para tanto- dijo Saori- tenemos una misión importante que llevar a cabo...-

Los dos servidores de Poseidón asintieron. Tetis sacó un pequeño sobre de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Saori. Ésta sacó un pequeño billete hecho de un papel azul claro del blanco sobre y leyó:

"_Querida Saori,_

_Espero que estés bien. Iré directo al grano. Nuestros más oscuros temores son ciertos: las habitantes de la villa de Salem tienen el poderoso diamante que por tanto tiempo hemos estado buscando y que, en manos equivocadas, es capaz de destruir al mundo (como de seguro recuerdas de nuestra última conversación)._

_Kaysa se ha introducido al castillo, disfrazado de una de ellas. Lo único que pudo averiguar es que el diamante lo posee la princesa Lily, la nieta de la reina Deyana. _

_Manda a dos o tres caballeros a quitarles el diamante y a llevarlo a tu Santuario, donde estará mejor protegido por tus caballeros y mis dos generales._

_Es importante que esto se lleve a cabo pronto, pues el destino del mundo depende de ello._

_Con mis mejores deseos._

_Julian Solo"_

Saori dobló el papel y volvió a guardarlo en el sobre.

-Bien, tengo que meditar sobre eso- dijo Saori- ustedes se quedarán con nosotros mientras planeo todo y tomo una decisión acerca de este tema...-

-De acuerdo- dijeron Sorreto y Tetis.

-Los caballeros y las amazonas les indicarán donde dormir- añadió Saori, volviendo a entrar a su Templo.

-Por aquí- dijo Shaina a Tetis un tanto fríamente, frunciendo el entrecejo bajo su máscara. Ninguna de las dos había olvidado lo que había sucedido entre ellas durante la batalla de Poseidón. La rubia no se inmutó, y siguió a la amazona peliverde.

-Por aquí- dijo Touma un tanto tímidamente. Sorreto sonrió, tomó su flauta y rápidamente hizo sonar una nota aguda, provocando una jaqueca en el ángel.

-¡Sorreto- dijo Melody un tanto molesta, cruzando los brazos.

-Hola, hermanita, no te había visto- dijo Sorreto, cambiando su sonrisa astuta por una un poco más convincente- te extrañé muchísimo-

-Yo también te he extrañado, Sorreto- sonrió Melody, olvidando su anterior enojo.

El general marino rodeó la espalda de su hermana y siguió a Touma con una sonrisa muy extraña.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Esta es tu habitación- dijo Selene, mostrándole a Tetis una de las habitaciones individuales en el Recinto de las Amazonas.

-Gracias- dijo Tetis, mirándola extrañada.

-¿Qué- dijo Selene- ¿me veo rara o...-

-No, no es eso- dijo Tetis, un tanto apenada por mirarla así- es que...no pude evitar pensarlo... ¿porqué no usas una máscara, como todas las demás Amazonas del Santuario-

-Yo no soy una amazona- dijo Selene, mientras sacaba unas mantas del armario y las colocaba en la que sería la cama de Tetis- yo era gitana, pero Milo y los otros me liberaron y ahora vivo aquí...-

-Vaya- dijo Tetis un poco sorprendida- un rumor llegó que Milo había dejado su antiguo estilo de vida por una chica, pero jamás me imaginé que eso fuera cierto...-

Selene sonrió un poco nerviosa, pues conocía muy bien el que había sido el antiguo estilo de vida de su novio, pero estaba tranquila: sabía que Milo en realidad había renunciado a todo eso por ella.

-Bueno, ya está listo- dijo Selene, tras acomodar bien las mantas- si necesitas algo, yo estoy en la habitación de al lado, solo tienes que llamarme...-

-Gracias de nuevo- dijo Tetis- me llamo Tetis-

-Yo soy Selene- dijo la otra con una sonrisa.

-¿Y aquí que...- comenzó Tetis, pero se escuchó un ruido afuera. Ambas salieron a ver quien lo había ocasionado. Había sido un hombre de largos cabellos color azul.

-¿Saga- dijo Selene, alzando una ceja.

-No, no es Saga, es Kanon- dijo Tetis.

-¿Cómo lo sabes-

Tetis no respondió y se volvió hacia el recién llegado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, en el templo de Atena, Saori sacó papel y tinta, y comenzó a redactar una carta para Julián Solo. El Patriarca entró al templo en silencio.

-¿Atena- dijo Shion, inclinándose ligeramente.

-¿Sí-

-Son ciertas las sospechas, ¿verdad- dijo el Patriarca, y Saori asintió- ¿y es cierto que...-

-No lo sé, Shion- dijo Saori- no estoy segura si es correcto ir a quitarles... robarles, mejor dicho, ese diamante...-

-Es un diamante peligroso- comentó Shion, mirando pensativo el dibujo sobre la mesita de Saori.

-¿Tú que sabes de él-

Shion dejó escapar un hondo suspiro, para después tomar asiento frente a Saori.

-Recuerdo que antes de la antigua guerra contra Hades nos dio demasiados problemas a los antiguos caballeros dorados. La reina Deyana apenas tenía diez años entonces...-

-¿Qué dices- dijo Saori- ¿entonces ella tiene más de 200 años como tú y Dokho-

Shion asintió.

-Su estirpe, la contraparte de la de Lemuria, también ha sido bendecida con una vida prolongada. Comparten muchas características con nosotros...- explicó Shion, llevándose distraídamente su dedo índice a la frente. Luego sacudió la cabeza- como decía, la reina Deyana era apenas una niña cuando sucedió, y era la princesa que debía tener el diamante en ese momento...-

-Como ahora la princesa Lily, o como se llame- dijo Saori.

-Así es- dijo Shion- la anterior Atena le pidió el diamante a la reina Nereyda, la abuela de Deyana. La reina Nereyda negó la existencia del diamante y, como los caballeros insistimos, se llevó a cabo una gran batalla entre los caballeros de Atena y...ellas-

-¿Y el resultado fue...-

-Entramos al castillo, pero la entonces princesa Deyana y el diamante habían desaparecido del castillo- dijo Shion- y nunca más volvimos a saber de ella... hasta ahora. Lo que nunca he logrado entender, es que si ellas tuvieron ese diamante todo el tiempo, ¿porqué nunca nos atacaron con su poder-

-¿Y tu crees que si yo les pido el diamante...- comenzó Saori.

-Van a negar su existencia de nuevo, o se van a rehusar a entregarlo- dijo Shion- tienen un gran aprecio por él-

-Bien, entonces lo haremos- dijo Saori- Shion, necesito que me digas todo lo que sepas sobre ellas...-

-Sí, Atena- dijo Shion, inclinándose ligeramente.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Tu que dices, Mu- dijo Aioria- ¿crees que algo nuevo esté a punto de ocurrir-

-Yo no lo dudaría- dijo Mu- hay cosas muy extrañas, comenzando por la visita de Sorreto y de Tetis...-

-Así es- dijo Camus con su usual tono frío- Saori debe de tener algún plan que aún no nos ha revelado...-

-Si es así, espero tener algo que hacer pronto- dijo Milo- vigilar a los guardias todo el día se vuelve cada vez más monótono y aburrido...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Después de haber escuchado todo lo que Shion sabía sobre sus nuevas enemigas, Saori tomó la pluma y comenzó a escribir.

"_Querido Julián,_

_Espero que estés bien. _

_Hablé con Shion para pedirle información sobre las habitantes de Salem, y llegué a la conclusión de que tienes razón. En una semana enviaré a dos de mis caballeros a recoger el diamante. Mientras tanto, Sorreto y Tetis serán mis huéspedes._

_Por favor, manda toda la información que Kaysa pueda obtener, y muchas gracias por tu ayuda._

_Saori Kiddo."_

Saori dobló el billete y lo puso en un pequeño sobre blanco.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que Sorreto y Tetis llegaron al Santuario por un asunto de Julián Solo, y ya habían logrado volver locos a dos personas: a Touma y a Saga.

Sorreto no perdía oportunidad de molestar a su 'cuñado', ya sea verbalmente o con alguno de sus poderes. Y, para colmo, lo hacía siempre en ausencia de su hermana Melody, por lo que ella no podía percatarse que Touma estaba a punto de estallar.

Saga, por su parte, estaba ya desesperado porque el número de tonterías, errores, olvidos y accidentes cometidos por Kanon se multiplicaron de manera dramática durante esos días, y el caballero de Géminis estaba seguro que la presencia de Tetis en el Santuario tenía algo que ver con la conducta de su hermano, por más que Kanon lo negara.

Esa tarde, Saga abrió la alacena y la encontró vacía. Se asomó a la habitación de su hermano, y éste estaba totalmente embobado, mirando hacia la lejanía.

-¿Kanon- dijo Saga en voz baja. Su gemelo dio un respingo de sorpresa- ¿qué sucede-

-Nada, nada- dijo Kanon nerviosamente.

Saga alzó una ceja, incrédulo.

-Sí, claro, y Máscara Mortal va a conseguir novia pronto- dijo Saga con sarcasmo- ¿qué demonios te sucede-

-Nada, Saga, en serio- dijo Kanon.

-Como quieras- dijo Saga- ¿se puede saber porqué no hiciste las compras? Te tocaban esta semana...-

-¿En serio- dijo Kanon- lo siento, Saga, pero yo...-

-...lo olvidaste- el caballero de Géminis terminó la frase. Suspiró- no importa, yo mismo iré, no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Te veré luego, Kanon-

-Hasta luego- dijo Kanon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras tanto, en uno de los hospitales de Atenas, una chica de cabellos rojizos entró a la sala de emergencias con una niña de raza negra de su mano.

-Buenas tardes, Clara- dijo un chico de su edad, de cabellos y ojos castaños, que llevaba unas gafas cuadradas de borde delgado- ¿extrañando Africa-

-Claro que sí, José- dijo Clara- se me hace extraño volver a este estilo de vida...supongo que tú también la extrañas-

-¿Y quien no- dijo José- además, tú y yo hacíamos un gran equipo. Por desgracia, tu vuelves con tus niños a pediatría y yo a cirugía- puso su mano en su hombro- voy a casa, estoy muerto...-

-Descansa- sonrió Clara- yo apenas voy a entrar...-

-¿Con Zalika- preguntó José, mirando de reojo a la pequeña que seguía aferrada a la mano de Clara.

-Sí, siempre la dejo en el dormitorio de noche- dijo Clara.

-Genial- dijo José- te veré luego. Pórtate bien, Zalika, no le des lata a _daktari_-

-Adiós, _dakta_- dijo Zalika, sonriendo tímidamente detrás de Clara.

-_Nakupenda_, pequeña- dijo José, saliendo del hospital. Clara siguió caminando con Zalika a su lado.

-Buenas tardes, doctora- dijo una de las enfermeras, que era delgada, tenía sus cabellos rubios rizados y una sonrisa bondadosa.

-Buenas tardes, Aurora- sonrió Clara.

-Hola, Zalika- dijo la enfermera, sonriendo a la pequeña-¿qué vas a cenar hoy-

-Por Dios, lo olvidé- dijo Clara en voz baja- no he comprado nada. Aurora, ¿podrías cuidarla mientras...-

-Claro que sí- sonrió la enfermera. Clara se arrodilló junto a la niña.

-Zalika, debo ir a la tienda, quédate con Aurora- dijo Clara. La pequeña asintió con una sonrisa. Clara se incorporó y sonrió- no tardo...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Saga entró a la tienda con un bostezo. Era la enésima vez en la semana que pagaba las consecuencias por la repentina y repetitiva mala memoria de su hermano gemelo.

Tomó una canastilla de metal y comenzó a llenarla de los víveres que necesitaba para esa semana. Cuando llegó a la sección de los congeladores, no pudo creer lo que veía. Era esa chica que había conocido en el aeropuerto.

Pero ahora estaba diferente. Llevaba un pantalón color verde menta, parecido a los que usan los cirujanos, una playera polo de color negro, cuyo cuello tenía bordes blancos. Tenía unos tenis color blanco también, y un estetoscopio negro colgando de su cuello. Parecía tener mucha prisa, y puso atención en Saga hasta que casi chocó contra él.

-¡Saga- exclamó la chica sorprendida- ¡hola! No creí encontrarte aquí...-

-Hola, Clara- dijo Saga.

-¿Qué haces-

-Vengo a comprar comida, porque mi hermano lo olvidó...otra vez- dijo Saga, recordando a Kanon- ¿y cómo está Zalika-

-Bien, gracias- sonrió Clara- ya comenzó a aprender español...-

-¿Qué idioma habla, de cualquier forma- preguntó Saga.

-Swahili- dijo Clara.

-Swa... ¿qué-

-Swahili- repitió Clara- y no es un idioma, es un dialecto africano...-

-¿Y dónde está-

-La dejé en el hospital- dijo Clara- al que de hecho tengo que regresar pronto...-

-¿Mucho trabajo-preguntó Saga, alzando las cejas.

-No mucho- dijo Clara, colocando sus cosas en la caja y sacando unas monedas para pagarlas- pero aún no me acostumbro a este hospital...-

-¿Cuál...- comenzó a preguntar Saga, pero el fuerte sonido de la sirena de una ambulancia pasando por ahí impidió que el caballero terminara la pregunta.

-Debo irme, Saga- dijo Clara, tomando la bolsa con su compra- te veré luego- y salió casi corriendo de la tienda. Saga pagó sus cosas asombrado y salió también. Alcanzó a verla a lo lejos, entrando al hospital que estaba frente a la tienda de abarrotes.

-Bueno, al menos ya sé donde...- sacudió la cabeza- ¿qué estoy haciendo? Me estoy convirtiendo en Milo... bueno, en Milo como era antes-

Y, echándose la bolsa a la espalda, se dirigió al Santuario.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	3. C3: Misión

**CAPITULO 3: MISIÓN**

Saori dejó escapar un suspiro. Era un sábado en la noche, el mejor momento para llevar a cabo su plan. Ya tenía los planos listos, y apenas hacía una hora había oscurecido. En ese momento, Shion entró al templo.

-¿Me llamó, Atena- dijo el Patriarca, clavando la rodilla al suelo.

-Así es- dijo Saori- necesito que llames a Saga, Aioros y Mu para esta misión-

-Aioros y Mu se encuentran en sus respectivos templos- dijo Shion- pero Saga bajó a la ciudad, y aún no ha vuelto...-

-Bueno, avísale a Kanon que lo envíe aquí en cuanto llegue a su Templo- dijo Saori.

-Por supuesto- dijo Shion.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Qué sucedió- preguntó Clara al entrar al hospital, dejando la bolsa con su compra en la recepción.

-Llegas tarde, Clara- le dijo un médico muy moreno.

-Lo siento, Omar- dijo Clara- fui a comprar algo y... me entretuve. ¿Qué sucedió-

-Un choque- dijo el médico- había dos niños. Iván ya está con uno...-

-¿Dónde está el otro niño- preguntó Clara.

-En la sala 5- respondió el otro- solo necesita sutura-

Clara entró a la sala de suturas. Un niño de seis años lloraba a lágrima viva recostado en una camilla, quejándose de la herida en su frente que no dejaba de sangrar.

-Ya no llores, pequeño- dijo Clara, sentándose junto a él y acercando una mesita de trabajo- si no dejas de llorar no te vas a curar...-

El niño suspendió su llanto de inmediato, y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y los mocos que fluían desde su nariz con la manga de su sudadera.

-¿Ves? Mucho mejor- dijo Clara, sonriendo- Aurora, tráeme por favor lo necesario para suturar...-

-Aquí tiene- dijo la enfermera, colocando una bandeja junto a ella.

-¿Y dónde estabas, Clara- preguntó un chico ligeramente moreno de cabellos castaños, vestido igual que ella, que atendía a un niño de ocho años, suturándole una herida en su hombro. Clara no respondió mientras suturaba la herida del niño. Cuando estuvo a punto de terminar, el chico junto a ella repitió la pregunta.

-Estaba comprando algo para Zalika ¿ya- respondió Clara, cortando el hilo, y se volvió al niño- ya estás listo, pequeño, vuelve con tu mamá-

-¿Y bien- dijo el chico, terminando su sutura también y enviando al otro niño con su madre- ¿que te sucedió-

-¿Dé que hablas- preguntó Clara, quien se lavaba las manos sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Estás muy callada...- dijo el otro chico, haciendo lo mismo y tratando de captar su mirada- y tienes una sonrisa muy peculiar-

-Sigo sin entenderte, Iván- dijo Clara, tomando una toalla para secarse las manos. Iván sonrió ampliamente. Esta vez, la chica definitivamente evadió el contacto con los ojos de su compañero.

-Vamos, Clara- dijo Iván- te conozco desde cuarto año...-

-Sí, y desde que te conozco jamás habías dicho algo tan tonto- respondió Clara.

Iván siguió mirándola sospechosamente.

-Bueno, basta de charlas- dijo Iván- se hace tarde, deberías llevar a Zalika a dormir-

-Tienes razón, ahora vuelvo- dijo Clara, tomando la bolsa de víveres de la recepción y buscando a la pequeña. La encontró y tomó con ella un elevador hacia el séptimo piso, y entró a una habitación donde había una mujer vestida con uniforme azul, sentada somnolienta tras un escritorio.

-Buenas noches- dijo la guardia tras un largo bostezo.

Clara solo sonrió y entró a la habitación donde había solo una litera. Ayudó a la pequeña a cambiar su vestido por un pijama color blanco. Luego la metió a la cama y a arropó bien. Zalika aún se resistía a dormirse, pero sus ojos se estaban cerrando.

-Duerme, _halili_- dijo Clara en voz baja, alisando el cobertor de la niña. (traducción: amada)

-No quiero...- dijo Zalika en medio de un bostezo.

-Duerme, Zalika- le dijo Clara dulcemente, besando su frente y acariciando su cabeza- _tamu ruya_...- (traducción: dulces sueños)

Luego de un par de minutos, Clara sonrió al ver que la niña ya se había dormido, y salió de la habitación, cerrándola con cuidado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cuando Saga llegó a la casa de Géminis, saludó a Kanon y se puso a guardar todas sus compras en la alacena y el refrigerador.

-¿Porqué tardaste tanto- preguntó Kanon.

-Me entretuve esperando a que terminaran de hornear el pan, todo el que había era de la semana pasada y estaba más duro que tu cabeza- dijo Saga.

Kanon frunció el entrecejo, y se puso a sacar los trastos para comenzar a preparar la cena. El exgeneral marino esperaba un sermón de parte de su hermano, al menos alguna queja, pero nada llegó: su gemelo guardaba las cosas tarareando una canción en voz baja.

-¿Qué sucedió, Saga- preguntó Kanon.

-¿Qué-

-Que has estado muy callado desde que llegaste- dijo Kanon, alzando las cejas- y... has estado tarareando esa tonta canción ¿sucedió algo-

-Nada- dijo Saga, ya un tanto de mal humor. Kanon sonrió incrédulo.

-Sí, claro, y yo soy tu abuela- dijo Kanon con una sonrisa astuta- no me digas, ¿acaso conociste a una chica-

-Mira, Kanon, mejor no digas nada- le respondió Saga- que tú tienes más cola que te pisen...-

Kanon borró su sonrisa de inmediato.

-¿De qué hablas- dijo el exgeneral marino, fingiendo demencia.

-Como si no lo supiera- dijo Saga, terminando de guardar las cosas en la alacena.

-¿Qué insinúas- dijo Kanon

-Nada, que desde que Tetis llegó no has hecho más que dejar rastros de saliva por todas partes- respondió Saga mordazmente- creo que mejor me iré a dormir, no tengo hambre...-

-Por cierto- dijo Kanon, golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano- olvidé decírtelo... Saori te espera en el templo de Atena-

-¿Lo olvidaste- dijo Saga, molesto de nuevo- ¿y porqué no estoy sorprendido-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Después del aviso de su gemelo, Saga cruzó las Doce Casas y se presentó en el Templo de Atena, tal y como Kanon le había indicado. Al llegar, se encontró a Shion.

-Buenas noches, maestro- dijo Saga, inclinándose ligeramente.

-Buenas noches, Saga- dijo Shion a su vez- Atena te espera...-

Saga entró a la habitación de Saori y clavó una rodilla en el suelo.

-¿Me llamó, Atena-

-Así es, Saga- dijo Saori- es necesario pedirte que cumplas con una peligrosa misión-

-Usted dirá- dijo Saga, casi sonriendo. Ya quería ver algo de acción, para variar un poco. La tranquilidad del Santuario, y sobre todo la actitud de Kanon, lo estaba matando.

-Irás con Aioros y Mu a la villa de Salem- comenzó a explicar Saori- la cual está situada al norte de Italia. Es una villa muy secreta, y es habitada exclusivamente por mujeres. Todas ellas tienen grandes poderes, y poseen un collar con un extraño diamante muy poderoso...-

-Y quiere que vayamos y lo traigamos aquí- dijo Saga.

-Así es- dijo Saori- Kaysa ha estado espiando para Julián Solo, y le ha dicho que son amistosas con los hombres extranjeros, pero no permiten que las toquen, porque si lo hacen, los asesinan-

-Entiendo- dijo Saga -¿y en qué parte de la villa encontraremos ese diamante-

-En el palacio- dijo Saori- al parecer, la nieta de la reina es quien lo lleva...-

-Está bien- dijo Saga- ¿y cuándo partiremos-

Saori sonrió antes de responder.

-Ahora mismo-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Después de unos minutos, en la casa de Aries, Mu se preparaba para partir, ignorando a Kiki, quien lo seguía para todas partes.

-¿Y a dónde va, señor Mu- preguntó Kiki por enésima vez.

-Ya te dije que es algo secreto- dijo Mu con toda la tranquilidad del mundo- y no puedo decírtelo-

-Pero...-

-Pero nada- dijo Mu- esta noche te quedarás con Aldebarán, y más vale que no hagas destrozos...-

-Está bien- dijo resignado el pequeño lemuriano, cruzando los brazos- pero cuando regresen de todas maneras lo averiguaré-

Mu sonrió y se puso su armadura.

-¿Listo, Mu- dijo Aioros, apenas llegando al templo de Aries. El caballero de Sagitario llevaba su armadura dorada. Tenía cara de no haber dormido en varias noches, y dejó escapar un bostezo.

-¿Te sientes bien, Aioros- preguntó Kiki.

-Si, solo que estoy un poco can...can...cansado- dijo Aioros, bostezando de nuevo.

-Bueno, entonces no gastes tus energías hablando, Aioros- dijo Saga, también entrando a la casa de Aries, portando la armadura de Géminis - esta misión no será nada fácil-

-Lo sé, amigo- dijo Aioros con una sonrisa- pero no hay nada que no podamos hacer-

-Exacto- dijo Saga- ¿nos vamos-

Aioros y Mu asintieron. Los tres salieron de la casa de Aries, para poder teletransportarse.

-¿Y bien- dijo Mu.

-¿Conoces la villa de Salem, al norte de Italia- preguntó Saga. Mu asintió- llévanos ahí-

Mu obedeció. En ese instante desaparecieron del Santuario, y aparecieron en una pequeña villa, extrañamente iluminada con la luz de la luna. Había al menos cuarenta casas, y un gran castillo color negro.

-¿Alguno de ustedes habla italiano- dijo Aioros, y sus dos compañeros sacudieron la cabeza- espero que eso no sea un impedimento...-

-No lo será- dijo Saga- Kaysa ha estado aquí y habla menos italiano que nosotros swahili-

-¿Swahili- dijeron Mu y Aioros al mismo tiempo, mirándose entre ellos.

-Bueno, basta de charlas y busquemos ese palacio- dijo Saga, comprendiendo que habló de más.

-Debe ser ese- dijo Mu, señalando al tenebroso edificio negro- vamos-

Los tres entraron a la enorme estructura negra. Lejos de ser tenebroso por dentro, el castillo era más que hermoso. Candelabros que adornaban e iluminaban los techos, hermosos tapices y finos muebles, muchos de ellos recubiertos de oro.

Iban caminando por los pasillos del palacio cuando se encontraron con una mujer muy hermosa, que llevaba un vestido negro y una banda del mismo color cubriendo su frente.

-Buenas noches, extranjeros- dijo la mujer, inclinándose graciosamente ante ellos- ¿quiénes son ustedes y qué los trae al palacio de la reina de Salem-

-Somos caballeros de Atena- dijo Saga- y vinimos de parte de ella a hablar con la reina Deyana-

-Por aquí, caballeros de Atena- dijo la hermosa mujer tras inclinarse levemente de nuevo.

La desconocida dio media vuelta y los condujo a un enorme salón, lleno de mujeres que, al igual que la conductora, eran muy bellas y todas usando un vestido negro y una banda del mismo color en la frente.

El enorme salón era iluminado por velas, dándole un ligero toque tétrico. Al otro extremo del salón, había dos tronos, uno grande y uno pequeño, donde estaban sentadas dos mujeres que llevaban máscaras doradas cubriendo sus rostros, y solo permitían que los caballeros vieran sus ojos. Ambas estaban, como el resto de las mujeres en esa sala, usando vestidos y capas negras, y las dos tenían largos cabellos negros.

La mujer en el trono más grande era, sin duda, la reina. Tenía un porte majestuoso, los ojos color azul cielo, la mirada orgullosa y tenía entre sus manos una vara de madera con mango de oro y rubíes incrustados en ella. La menor tenía los ojos color violeta amatista, y sus cabellos negros no eran lacios como los de la reina, sino un poco ondulados. Parecía más bien tímida y clavó la vista en el suelo tan pronto se acercaron los caballeros.

Y fue cuando los tres caballeros lo vieron: un collar con un diamante de un extraño tono entre violeta y azul, pendiendo del cuello de la chica de ojos color violeta junto a la reina.

-Bienvenidos, caballeros de Atena- dijo la reina, poniéndose de pie- yo soy la reina Deyana. ¿A que debo tan repentina visita-

Los tres caballeros se miraron entre sí.

-Vinimos con una petición de parte de Atena- dijo Mu en voz baja- que nos entregue el diamante mágico...-

La reina hizo una mueca bajo su máscara, y los caballeros pudieron notar que frunció el entrecejo. La mujer en el trono pequeño no se movió ni se inmutó.

-Ese diamante ha sido transmitido de madre a hija en mi familia durante más de veinte siglos- dijo la reina en tono molesto- y, como ven, es ahora mi nieta, la princesa, quien lo lleva-

-¿Acaso va a rehusarse a cumplir la petición de Atena- dijo Saga.

-¿Y que pasaría si así fuera- dijo la reina en tono de reto también.

-Lo tomaremos por la fuerza- dijo Saga, encendiendo su cosmo.

Al ver esto, la princesa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, se levantó de su asiento y, con sus manos sobre la joya, comenzó a dar varios pasos hacia atrás. La reina dio un paso hacia atrás y levantó la mano, y todas las mujeres sacaron una vara parecida a la de ella y apuntaron con ellas a los caballeros.

-¡CRISTAL WALL-

Mu levantó una pared de cristal para separar a la reina y la princesa de todas las demás mujeres, y por más conjuros que las primeras lanzaron contra ella, no podían romperla.

-Son hechiceras- murmuró Aioros, y Mu asintió.

-Están solas las dos- dijo Saga- entréguenlo o morirán-

-Eso es lo que tú crees, caballero- dijo la reina, ondeando su vara y haciendo aparecer un par de espadas. Las tomó y se preparó para defenderse de Saga, colocándose entre los caballeros y su nieta- los tres morirán por esta insolencia-

-Espera, Saga- dijo Aioros, tomándolo del hombro- debe de haber otra manera...-

-No hay otra manera- dijo la reina de mal humor- les haré pagar por habernos desafiado...-

La reina se lanzó contra Saga, pero ella sola no era rival para tres caballeros dorados. Mu la detuvo con otra Pared de Cristal, Aioros le arrebató una espada y la tiró a un lado. Saga hizo otro tanto con la otra, pero no la tiró, sino apuntó al cuello de la reina con ella, quien quedó entre su trono y la punta de la espada.

-Dile a tu nieta que nos entregue esa joya- dijo Saga- o te atravesaré la garganta...-

-¡Nunca- exclamó la reina- es su destino tenerla, y no se la entregaré a Atena-

-Tú lo has querido así- dijo Saga- despídete-

-¡Basta- gritó la princesa, arrancándose el collar del cuello-lo entregaré-

-¡No lo hagas- dijo la reina- sabes bien lo que...-

-Lo siento, abuela- dijo la princesa en tono amargo- pero tu vida vale más que esto- y lo entregó a Mu, quien era el que estaba más cerca de ella- tómalo, y recibe también mi maldición...-

-Guarda tus amenazas para alguien a quien le importen, princesa- dijo Saga de mal humor, bajando el arma. Aioros sentía que algo no estaba bien, y Mu notó un extraño tinte triste en los ojos de la princesa.

La reina aprovechó la distracción de los caballeros y, tomando la espada que Aioros había dejado caer, lanzó una estocada contra Saga, atravesándole el brazo.

-¡Saga- exclamó Aioros.

-¡No se irán con esa joya- bramó la reina.

Saga se enfureció y, con la espada que él mismo tenía en la mano, trató de arremeter contra la reina, pero la princesa lo detuvo tomando la espada por la hoja, y su mano comenzó a sangrar abundantemente.

-¡Ya tienen la joya, caballeros- gritó la princesa, apretando su mano ensangrentada- ¡dejen en paz a mi abuela-

-Ya basta, Saga- dijo Mu. Sacó un pañuelo blanco y vendó con él la mano de la princesa, quien lo miró abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Me...me tocaste- dijo ella en voz baja, cuando Mu terminó de vendarla.

Dándose cuenta de su error, Mu se apresuró a deshacer la pared de cristal, se acercó a Saga y Aioros, y los tres se teletransportaron de vuelta al Santuario.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	4. C4: Hospital

**CAPITULO 4: HOSPITAL**

-Gracias, caballeros- dijo Saori, observando sorprendida el inusual brillo del enorme diamante y más aún, el enorme poder que sentía emanar de él- tal y como lo sospeché, este diamante es muy poderoso-

Saori puso su índice sobre el diamante, y la joya cambió de a un color verde jade y luego a uno rojo sangre.

-Estará seguro aquí- añadió Saori- pueden retirarse a descansar-

Mu, Aioros y Saga salieron del Templo de Atena, y se encontraron a Camus, Milo y Aioria en la casa de Acuario.

-¿Un día muy movido- preguntó Milo.

-Mucho- dijo Aioros, dando un bostezo. Mu no respondió nada y volvió a su casa, cabizbajo y en silencio.

-¿Y a ese que le picó- preguntó Milo.

-Ni idea- dijo Aioros, encogiéndose de hombros. También él había notado a Mu muy callado desde que volvieron.

-No te ves muy bien, Saga- observó Aioria, notando la palidez del caballero.

-Estoy cansado por el trabajo de hoy- gruñó el caballero de Géminis. No quería admitirlo, pero sentía que se le nublaba la vista.

-No, Saga- dijo Camus- Aioria tiene razón, estás muy pálido-

-Perdiste mucha sangre en el combate- dijo Aioros.

-Deberías ver a un médico- agregó Milo.

-¡Estoy bien- dijo Saga, a punto de perder la paciencia- además, son casi las dos de la madrugada, no voy a...-

Pero se detuvo. La palabra médico comenzó a sonar una campana dentro de su cabeza. Tal vez no sería tan mala idea después de todo.

-¿Y bien- dijo Milo.

-Está bien- dijo Saga, derrotado al fin- iré a ver a un médico...-

-Espera, te acompaño- dijo Aioros- no deberías ir solo-

-Gracias, Aioros- dijo Saga.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¡Esto es un caos- exclamó Aioros al ver el estado de la unidad de urgencias.

-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí- dijo Saga.

-Un autobús se volcó- dijo uno de los hombres- hace media hora esto estaba peor...-

-Bueno, podemos volver mañana, porque...- comenzó Saga. Estaba a punto de decir "ya es muy tarde" cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

-¡Saga- exclamó una voz. Era Clara- ¿estás bien? Te ves muy pálido...-

-¿Tan mal así me veo- resopló Saga. Aioros le lanzó una mirada de "¿que es lo que todos te hemos estado diciendo?", y el caballero de Géminis se volvió a la chica- no es nada, hace rato me hice una pequeña herida...- y le mostró el corte provocado por la espada de la reina Deyana.

-¿Una pequeña herida- dijo Clara, alzando las cejas- si casi te atravesó el brazo...- se volvió a Aioros- ¿cómo pasó-

-Eeeh... pues...- comenzó Aioros, sin saber que decir.

-Shura y yo estábamos cocinando, ¿verdad, Aioros- dijo Saga nerviosamente, dándole un codazo a su compañero con su brazo sano- y por accidente me cayó uno de los cuchillos grandes de Shura sobre el brazo...-

-¿Qué? No... auch... cierto, eso pasó- dijo Aioros, igual de nervioso.

-Es muy tarde para cocinar la cena, ¿no- dijo Clara.

-Lo que sucede es que Saga es muy testarudo, y tardamos en convencerlo de que viniera- explicó Aioros.

-Vaya- dijo Clara. Al parecer esa explicación fue suficiente- deberían tener más cuidado al cocinar...-

-Lo tendremos- dijo Saga.

-Bien- dijo Clara, sonriendo- voy a traer lo necesario para cerrar esa herida...- y salió.

-Vaya, eso estuvo cerca- dijo Saga, soltando todo el aire que había contenido en los pulmones. No era por nada, pero no le gustaba mucho andar diciendo que era un caballero de Atena.

-Y que lo digas- dijo Aioros, soltando el aire también y luego sonriendo- ¿y de donde la conoces-

-¿De que hablas-dijo Saga, fingiendo demencia. Aioros pronunció más su sonrisa.

-No te hagas...- dijo Aioros, pero no pudo continuar porque la chica volvió con una bandeja llena de cosas. Aioros salió para permitirle hacer su trabajo.

-¿Ese chico es tu amigo-preguntó Clara, cargando una jeringa con el contenido de un pequeño frasco de líquido transparente. Saga asintió- parece una buena persona-

-Lo es- dijo Saga, mientras ella rociaba el contenido de la jeringa sobre la herida de Saga.

-Tuviste suerte, solo serán doce puntos... ¿y a que te dedicas- preguntó Clara, comenzando a suturar con una aguja y un par de pinzas. Saga sintió un escalofrío.

-Eh, bueno, yo...- comenzó, pero no alcanzó a responder, porque entró una enfermera delgada.

-Iván la está buscando, doctora- dijo la enfermera.

-Dile que voy en un momento, Aurora- dijo Clara- ya casi acabo...-

La enfermera se quedó viendo sorprendida la escena. No era normal que esa doctora se dedicara a atender a adultos, pero no dijo nada y salió.

-¿Qué sucede- preguntó Saga, sorprendido por la mirada extrañada de la enfermera.

-Se supone que yo atiendo solo niños- dijo Clara, haciendo un nudo en el último punto y cortando el hilo con las tijeras, con una sonrisa- pero no hay problema...-

-¡Clara- exclamó un doctor joven, entrando bruscamente. Estaba pálido y tenía una expresión de desesperación en su rostro- necesito tu ayuda...-

-Ya voy, Iván- dijo Clara, levantándose de golpe- ya vuelvo, Saga- y salió tras el otro chico. Saga se levantó y la siguió.

Los vio entrar a una pequeña sala de resucitación. Estaban Clara, Iván, la enfermera Aurora y otras dos enfermeras. Al parecer, estaban tratando de resucitar a una niña rubia de siete años, mientras un hombre y una mujer miraban sus esfuerzos por una ventana.

-¿Saga- comenzó Aioros, y Saga le hizo una seña para que mirara- vaya, la niña se ve muy mal, ¿no-

Saga asintió al ver que la piel de la niña se volvía cada vez más azulada, mientras Clara trataba de poner un tubo por su garganta e Iván trataba de hacer latir de nuevo su corazón oprimiéndole el pecho.

-Parece que esta vez lo logramos- dijo en voz baja el hombre que también miraba por la ventana a la mujer, al parecer sin percatarse de la presencia de Saga y Aioros- ¿crees que se den cuenta-

-No lo creo- dijo la mujer- no tendrán tiempo para pensarlo-

Saga alzó una ceja. No sabía a que se refería, pero ambos tenían una mirada que a ninguno de los dos caballeros les agradó. En ese momento Iván y Clara salieron de la sala.

-¿Ustedes son sus padres- preguntó Iván, y los dos sacudieron la cabeza.

-Somos sus tíos- dijo la mujer- Molly y Howard Stevens... sus padres murieron hace tres semanas-

-Señores Stevens- dijo Iván- apenas logramos resucitarla. No sabemos que fue lo que ocasionó el paro cardiaco que sufrió, pero lo vamos a averiguar...-

-Ay, mil gracias- dijo la mujer con excesivo drama- estábamos taaaaan preocupados por ella...-

-No se preocupe, señora Stevens- dijo Clara con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- vamos a internarla para controlar todo. ¿Vomitó antes de venir aquí-

-Sí, no paraba de vomitar- dijo la mujer. Iván siguió hablando con los tíos de la niña, mientras Clara volvió con Saga y Aioros.

-¿Qué me ven los dos- preguntó ella- ¿me cayó algo...-

-No, nada- dijo Saga- estoy impresionado...-

-Yo también- dijo Aioros- que trabajo tan difícil tienes...-

-Se hace lo que se puede- sonrió Clara, para luego bostezar.

-Bueno, ya es muy tarde y debemos irnos- dijo Saga, mirando la hora- muchas gracias por todo-

-No hay porque darlas- dijo Clara- espero volverlos a ver pronto...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dos días después de lo ocurrido, Saga se veía mucho mejor. Su piel había recuperado ya su color habitual, aunque su mal humor iba en aumento. Estuvo a punto de mandar a Kiki a otra dimensión un par de veces por haberle lanzado una roca en la cabeza si Mu no hubiera estado ahí para evitarlo.

Para calmarlo un poco, Milo y Selene lo invitaron esa tarde a acompañarlos al centro comercial, junto con Aioros. Saga aceptó, pues cinco minutos más cerca de Kanon lo volverían loco.

-No puedo creer que se embobe tanto por una chica- gruñó Saga- no lo soporto más...-

-Las ventajas de vivir solo, mi estimado Saga- dijo Milo.

-¿Y que se supone que significa eso- preguntó Selene, alzando las cejas.

-Eh, nada, princesa- dijo Milo- digo que es ventajoso ser el único caballero de tu signo...-

Aioros no dijo nada, solo se limitó a sonreír.

-¿Porqué tienes esa cara, Aioros- dijo Saga sospechosamente.

-Pues... no quería decírtelo, pero Selene invitó a... alguien más a venir con nosotros-

-¿A quien- dijo Saga, frunciendo el entrecejo, pues se imaginaba que la respuesta no le iba a gustar para nada.

-A Tetis- sonrió Selene- y Kanon dijo que nos acompañaría también...-

-Oh, vaya, el premio mayor- dijo Saga de mal humor, y Aioros solo se echó a reír.

-No te preocupes, Saga- dijo Aioros- no dejaremos que mueras ahogado en saliva de tu hermano...-

Aioros notó que Saga estuvo a punto de sonreír.

-Vamos de una vez, antes de que me arrepienta- dijo Saga.

Varios pasos atrás, venía Kanon acompañando a Tetis. Ella iba casi tan molesta como Saga, pues Selene no le había mencionado el pequeño, pequeñísimo detalle de que Kanon también los acompañaría, y eso no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Entraron al centro comercial. Selene y Tetis estaban muy entretenidas mirando los escaparates muy entusiasmadas, mientras Milo y Kanon las seguían de cerca.

No queriendo molestarlos, Aioros y Saga se separaron un poco de ellos, mirando los escaparates del lado opuesto.

-Tenemos que dejar solos a las dos parejas de tórtolos- dijo Aioros, sonriendo.

-Si tan solo lo fueran- dijo Saga- pero creo que Tetis aún odia a mi hermano por el asunto de Poseidón-

-Odiar es una palabra muy fuerte, Saga- dijo Aioros- ¿no exageras-

Pero Saga sabía que no exageraba, sobre todo por la mirada de total y completo desinterés que la chica le dedicaba a Kanon. Después de caminar un rato, Aioros se quedó atrás comprando un café y se separó de Saga también.

-¡Saga! ¡Saga- comenzó a gritar una niña. El aludido levantó la vista y vio a Zalika correr hacia él. Antes de darse cuenta, la niña ya lo había abrazado por la cintura.

-Hola, pequeña- dijo Saga, agachándose para verla de frente- ¿dónde está Clara-

-_Daktari_...allá- dijo Zalika con una enorme sonrisa, señalando hacia otro pasillo en el centro comercial. Saga alzó a Zalika y la llevó en esa dirección. La chica de cabellos rojizos estaba mirando un vestido a través del vidrio de la tienda, con dos o tres bolsas llenas de sus compras en la mano derecha.

-Hola, Clara- sonrió Saga- mira lo que me encontré-

-Hola, Saga- sonrió ella al verlo- Zalika me dijo que te había visto antes de salir corriendo...- cambió su sonrisa por una expresión un poco molesta- aunque estoy segura de haberte visto hace rato con una chica rubia...-

-Ah, él- dijo Saga, un poco apenado- ese era mi hermano Kanon-

-¿Hermano? Oh, lo siento, pero se parecen muchísimo- dijo Clara, alzando una ceja- ¿son gemelos-

-Idénticos, por desgracia- dijo Saga- y no tienes que disculparte; el resto del mundo nos confunde también...-

-Lo más extraño- dijo Clara- es que Zalika estaba segura de que no eras tú-

-Saga...- dijo Zalika, aún con una gran sonrisa- ¿quieres cenar hoy en casa de _daktari_-

Saga no respondió, pero la niña no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-¿Es en serio- dijo Saga, un poco apenado- ¿_daktari_ no se molestaría-

-Para nada- sonrió Clara- pero Zalika olvidó que hoy va a quedarse a cenar y a dormir en casa de _dakta_-

-Es cierto, y lo siento- dijo Zalika, un poco apenada- hoy iré con _dakta_, mañana con Saga-

Saga sonrió y asintió, y puso a Zalika en el suelo. No sabía porqué, pero esa niña, con esos enormes ojos verdes y su hermosa mirada de inocencia... no podía decirle que no.

-Vamos, Zalika- dijo Clara, cambiando las bolsas de su mano derecha a la izquierda- ¿no me dijiste que querías ir al parque-

-¡Sí- exclamó la pequeña, e inmediatamente tomó la mano de Saga- vamos al parque, Saga...-

-Zalika...- dijo Clara en tono de reproche, cruzando los brazos.

-No hay problema, en serio- dijo Saga, mirando de reojo a Kanon siguiendo a Tetis y suspirando- las acompañaré un rato, porque la verdad no tengo nada mejor que hacer...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Un rato después, Selene y Milo volvieron al Santuario. Tetis y Kanon volvieron también, aunque no juntos. Una vez que Tetis desapareció dentro del recinto de las amazonas, Kanon se percató de la ausencia de su gemelo.

-¿No han visto a Saga- preguntó Kanon.

-¿No ha vuelto- preguntó Milo, y Kanon sacudió la cabeza- estaba con Aioros... tal vez se entretuvo comprando cosas...-

-Tal vez- dijo Kanon, pensativo.

Se despidió de los dos y se fue al Recinto de las amazonas, donde se encontró a Tetis.

-Hola, Kanon- dijo ella.

-Hola, Tetis- dijo Kanon- ¿qué...-

-¿Qué hacía- dijo Tetis, sonando un tanto fría- nada, la verdad, Sorreto y yo nos iremos en tres días-

-Entonces es cierto...-

-Así es- dijo Tetis en el mismo tono- vinimos solo a ayudar a Atena en el asunto del diamante, y tu hermano y los otros dos caballeros ya lo resolvieron...-

-Bueno...- dijo Kanon en tono algo derrotado.

-Será lo mejor- dijo Tetis al notar la tristeza en su voz, y poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro de él- además, si nos quedamos una semana más, Sorreto y Touma se matarán mutuamente-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Saga y Clara estaban sentados en una banca mientras observaban a Zalika, quien se divertía haciendo formas de arena en el arenero del parque.

-Nunca te lo había preguntado- dijo Saga- ¿dónde encontraste a esa niña? Porque tiene un cos... un espíritu muy extraño, que alegra el alma de las personas-

-En Kenya- dijo Clara con una sonrisa- y eso que dijiste es lo que significa su nombre: 'la que alegra a quien conoce'-

-¿Y cómo la conociste- preguntó Saga.

-José y yo estuvimos trabajando un año en Kenya- explicó Clara- su padre, Gyasi, era un guardia de seguridad, y su madre, Sue, era enfermera del hospital. Su madre era blanca- aclaró Clara al ver la expresión de Saga- por eso Zalika es mulata...-

-Y sus padres murieron, ¿verdad- dijo Saga.

-Así es- dijo Clara con un poco de tristeza- un grupo militar atacó al hospital. Estaban buscando extranjeros. José y yo alcanzamos a escondernos a tiempo, pero a la madre de Zalika la confundieron con uno de nosotros y... bueno, y su padre trató de detenerlos, pero lo mataron también...-

-Lo siento- dijo Saga- ¿y te quedaste con ella-

-Era lo menos que podía hacer- dijo ella- y no tengo idea como voy a continuar cuidándola. La dejo en el hospital de noche, y de día la llevo al jardín de niños-

-¿Y tú que haces- preguntó ella. Saga suspiró. No podía volver a evadir la pregunta.

-Soy caballero de Atena- dijo Saga- me dedico a pelear defendiendo el Santuario de Atena-

-¿Y entonces así fue como...- comenzó a preguntar Clara, señalando su antebrazo.

-Así es- dijo él- una misión. Lamento haberte mentido con respecto a eso-dijo Saga rápidamente- pero no puedo decir muchas cosas sobre mi vida-

-No hay problema- sonrió Clara.

Saga levantó la vista, y vio que Zalika se escondió detrás de un árbol de un hombre obeso que pasó por ahí.

-¿Porqué le teme a los hombres gordos-

-El líder del grupo militar que te conté era un hombre obeso- dijo Clara- la atrapó para usarla de rehén. Y aunque lo separamos de ella a tiempo y el idiota no le hizo daño, ella nunca lo olvidó-

-Vaya...-

En ese momento sonó un teléfono, y Clara contestó.

-¿Hola? ¿En serio? Sí, ya voy para allá...-

-¿Problemas-

-La niña de hace dos días- dijo ella- tengo una corazonada de lo que le sucede, pero tengo que hablar con Iván para comprobarlo... ¡Zalika, vamos al hospital-

-¡Es temprano- reclamó Zalika, dando una patada al suelo.

-Lo sé, _halili _- dijo Clara- pero hay una niña muy enferma que me necesita ahora-

-¿Niña- dijo Zalika.

-_Kigoli- _dijo Clara, y Zalika asintió.

-Te acompaño- dijo Saga- necesitarás a alguien que cuide a Zalika-

Clara lo dudó unos segundos, pero luego aceptó. En ese momento llegó Aioros detrás de él.

-¡Saga- dijo Aioros- ¿dónde estabas?¿no vas a regresar-

Saga sacudió la cabeza.

-Aún no- dijo Saga- ¿quieres acompañarnos-

Aioros miró alternadamente a Saga y Clara, y asintió.

-Clara, él es mi amigo Aioros- dijo Saga- Aioros, ella es Clara-

-Démonos prisa- dijo Clara.

Los dos caballeros la siguieron al hospital.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	5. C5: Talio

**CAPITULO 5: TALIO**

Cuando Aioros, Saga y Clara llegaron al hospital, en el tercer piso encontraron el hombre y la mujer que habían visto unos días antes, junto con el resto de la familia de la niña.

El hombre, Howard Stevens, era un hombre alto y moreno, de grueso bigote, que tenía una mirada que a ninguno de los dos caballeros le agradaba mucho. Saga y Aioros recordaron que días anteriores él había dicho algo muy extraño mientras Clara e Iván luchaban por resucitar a su sobrina.

Clara ignoró a todos los familiares y entró a la habitación de la niña, seguida por Aioros, Saga y Zalika, quien se encontraba en los brazos del caballero de Géminis. La niña rubia ya no tenía el grueso tubo en la boca, sino respiraba regularmente y estaba profundamente dormida, aunque aún hacía gestos de dolor.

-¿Me llamaste, Iván- dijo Clara, cruzando los brazos, al ver a su compañero- hay algo de esa familia que no concuerda... no me agrada-

Saga estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Clara, pero no dijo nada. Zalika miraba con tristeza a la niña rubia desde los brazos de Saga.

-No es por eso que te llamé- dijo Iván- mira esto...-

Iván pasó sus dedos por los cabellos de la niña, y varios gruesos mechones rubios quedaron atrapados en sus manos. Clara alzó una ceja al ver eso, mientras los dos caballeros lo miraban horrorizados, y Saga sintió que Zalika dejó escapar una exclamación de asombro y lo apretó ligeramente.

-¿Le hiciste las pruebas para envenenamiento por arsénico- preguntó Clara.

-Salieron todas negativas- dijo Iván- no es el arsénico...-

-Si no es el arsénico, entonces podría ser el... despiértala, por favor- dijo Clara, con una extraña chispa en sus ojos. Saga la miró confundido. Había algo extraño en su mirada. Al parecer, ella había visto algo que los demás no. Iván movió ligeramente a la niña hasta que despertó.

-Emily, voy a tocar tus pies, y me vas a decir si lo sientes, ¿de acuerdo- dijo Clara. La niña asintió. Clara apretó ligeramente uno de los pies de la niña con sus manos- ¿sentiste eso- Emily sacudió la cabeza. Acto seguido, Clara pasó su dedo por la planta del pie de Emily. No hubo respuesta.

-¿Qué sospechas- preguntó Iván en voz baja.

-Espera- dijo Clara- Emily, muéstrame tus manos...-

La niña obedeció, y Clara mostró a Iván unas líneas blancas horizontales en las uñas de Emily.

-Son líneas de Mee's- dijo Clara. Saga y Aioros seguían mirándola sin entender, y la joven se volvió hacia ellos- las líneas de Mee's son líneas blancas que aparecen en las uñas en algunas intoxicaciones, como el arsénico-

-Pero si el arsénico salió negativo- protestó Iván un poco malhumorado.

-Ya sé que no es arsénico- dijo Clara- Iván, por favor llama a Madaí, de Medicina Legal...-

-Pero no sabemos que...-

-Confía en mí, amigo- dijo Clara, dándole una palmada en el hombro. Iván odiaba admitirlo, pero no podía desconfiar de su mejor amiga, así que solo asintió y salió a tomar el teléfono.

-Si no es arsénico ¿entonces que...- comenzó Saga, pero Clara tomó el teléfono de la habitación y marcó cuatro números. Mientras esperaba, Zalika bajó de los brazos de Saga y caminó junto a la cama de Emily.

-_Maradhi angami, ninyi ona-_ dijo la pequeña mulata en voz baja, apretando la mano de la niña enferma. Emily se volvió a ella y le sonrió. (traducción: la enfermedad se irá, tú verás).

-¿Sí? Hola, Susana, habla Clara. Necesito tu ayuda. Tengo una niña de 8 años que necesita una dosis de antídoto Thallii. Te lo explicaré todo cuando llegues. Adiós-

Saga iba a preguntar algo, cuando Iván volvió a entrar algo molesto.

-¿Y bien- dijo Iván cruzando los brazos-¿se puede saber que demonios crees que es-

-Talio- dijo Clara.

Iván se golpeó la frente, como comprendiéndolo todo. Saga y Aioros aún los miraban alternadamente sin entender nada.

-El talio hace esto- les dijo Clara- va perdiendo la sensibilidad del cuerpo, desde los pies hacia arriba; se le cae el cabello y aparecen esas líneas blancas en las uñas. El talio es un componente de algunos venenos para ratas...-

-Pero si ella lo ingirió por error...- comenzó Aioros.

-No se lo dieron por error- interrumpió Iván -Emily, ¿quién te trae de comer-

-Mi tía- dijo Emily- mi tía Molly me trae una sopa todos los días...-

-Y la obliga a beberla toda- añadió Aurora, la enfermera, quien estaba escuchando toda la conversación- yo la he visto-

-En resumen- dijo Clara- alguien de su familia la está envenenando-

-Exactamente- dijo Iván- tenías razón sobre su familia. Daré la orden de que nadie le traiga comida a menos que sea estrictamente vigilada, y pondré un guardia en la entrada de su habitación. Clara- añadió mirando a Zalika, quien había vuelto al lado de Saga- sabes que esto significa que tenemos que cerrar...-

Clara asintió, y se volvió a los caballeros.

-Saga- dijo Clara- ¿puedo pedirte un gran favor? ¿podrías...-

Pero no terminó la frase, porque un doctor joven, de lentes, se acercó.

-¡_Dakta_-exclamó Zalika, saltando a los brazos del recién llegado.

-Clara, ya salí de mi turno, y me llevaré a Zalika- dijo José, tomando a la niña mulata de la mano.

-Por favor y gracias, José- dijo Clara sonriendo.

-Natalia preparó la cena- dijo José- traeré a Zalika mañana en la mañana...-

-Hasta mañana, _daktari_- dijo Zalika, ondeando su mano mientras José se la llevaba del hospital- hasta mañana, Saga-

-Y nada para su tío Iván- dijo Iván, cruzando los brazos algo celoso de que la niña prefiriera a Saga.

En ese momento llegaron dos médicos. Uno era alto y corpulento de barba de candado, que parecía que iba a golpear a cualquiera que se acercara, y llevaba cargando una caja. La doctora que iba con él era mucho más pequeña y morena. Detrás de ellos llegó una doctora más, de cabellos color violeta oscuro, que llevaba un portapapeles y una pluma.

-¿Es ella- preguntó la doctora más pequeña señalando a Emily, e Iván asintió- de inmediato, vamos-

La doctora pequeña y el doctor corpulento abrieron la caja y comenzaron a sacar varios medicamentos, tubos, jeringas y agujas de ella.

-¿Puedo preguntar quien...- comenzó a preguntar Aioros, después de que los dos desaparecieron tras la puerta.

-Se llaman Susana y Librado- les explicó Clara- son esposos, y trabajan en el centro antivenenos...-

-Vaya- dijo Saga con una gruesa gota de sudor en la frente. No pudieron seguir preguntando, porque la doctora de cabellos color violeta se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Y bien- dijo la recién llegada, accionando su pluma- vengo de medicina legal, ¿ustedes dos tienen un cadáver para mí-

-No, Madaí- dijo Clara en voz baja- un probable intento de asesinato con veneno de talio...-

-Oh, muy interesante- dijo Madaí, escribiendo- dame los detalles-

-Emily tiene 8 años, sus padres murieron hace tres semanas por causas no especificadas, y tiene síntomas de envenenamiento por talio- dijo Iván.

-Pero no tienes un motivo...- dijo Madaí.

-Tal vez sí- interrumpió Aioros, de pronto- ¿cómo se llama la niña-

-Emily Stevens- dijo Clara.

-¿Recuerdas a los socios de Saori, Saga- dijo Aioros, volviéndose a su compañero.

-¡Claro- dijo Saga, golpeándose la frente- Samuel Stevens...-

-Saori dijo que acababa de morir uno de sus socios y su esposa hace poco- dijo Aioros- y que solo tenía una niña de ocho años, que no podía manejar sus negocios...-

-¿Y eso significa que...- comenzó Madaí.

-¡Emily es su hija- exclamó Aioros- sus padres eran millonarios...-

-Y su familia- dijo Iván- toda su familia está allá afuera, esperando a que... bueno, a que muera-

Madaí abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, luego asintió y se puso a escribir sobre la hoja que tenía en el portapapeles como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Qué divertido- exclamó Madaí- cerraremos de inmediato y los arrestaremos a todos. La custodia de la niña será del hospital...-

-Tengan cuidado...- dijo Saga- si trataron de asesinar a la niña...-

-Oh, lo tendremos- interrumpió Madaí, sacando un teléfono celular y marcando, mientras salía de la habitación-¿seguridad? Quiero reportar...-

-No debemos salir de la habitación- dijo Clara, mientras Susana y Librado estaban administraban diversos medicamentos a Emily

-No se preocupen- dijo Susana, después de revisar a Emily- estará bien, lo detectaron justo a tiempo. Se recuperará completamente-

Por la ventanilla, Saga y Aioros pudieron ver a varios gendarmes en la sala de espera, arrestando a todos los presentes. Unos minutos después llegó la doctora de cabellos color violeta.

-Listo, chicos- dijo Madaí- Susana y Librado se encargarán de la niña... deberían ir a descansar los dos -

-Por supuesto, yo ya me iba- dijo Clara, haciendo una señal a Saga y Aioros para que salieran con ella. Iván los siguió. Vieron a todos los familiares de Emily salir esposados.

-Nos las pagarán todas, par de doctores entrometidos- dijo Molly Stevens, visiblemente enfurecida. Clara e Iván parpadearon, pero al fin la ignoraron. Saga, por su parte, buscó al hombre de grueso bigote entre los detenidos, pero no lo alcanzó a ver.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Saga aún no regresa- dijo Kanon, un poco desesperado- no es su estilo llegar tan tarde-

-Recuerda que está con mi hermano- dijo Aioria- de seguro se entretuvieron...-

-Aioria tiene razón- dijo Aldebarán- pensaría mal de Saga si no estuviera con Aioros...-

-Gracias, Alde, eres de gran ayuda- dijo Kanon en tono sarcástico, un poco molesto.

-Vamos, Kanon, anímate...- dijo Aldebarán.

Pero Kanon no podía pensar en otra cosa. Esperaba a que llegara su hermano para contarle lo que había sucedido con Tetis, pues aunque no se llevaba muy bien con él, era lo mejor que podía hacer, al menos para desahogarse.

En ese momento, Kanon creyó sentir un cosmo acercándose, pero desapareció casi de inmediato. Creyendo que era solo su imaginación, se cambió y se metió a la cama. Ya le contaría todo a su hermano después.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Será mejor que vuelvan a casa, ya es muy tarde- dijo Clara al salir del hospital, mirando su reloj, el cual marcaba las diez de la noche- yo haré lo mismo...-

Los caballeros asintieron. Sintiéndose como un estorbo, Aioros se separó de ellos alegando que tenía algo que hacer antes de llegar al Santuario, y permitió que Saga acompañara a Clara por las calles de Atenas.

-Espero que no te metas en problemas por esto...- comenzó Saga- con esa mujer que te amenazó, quiero decir-

-No lo creo- dijo Clara.

Ambos iban caminando, platicando de otras cosas. Inesperadamente, Saga sintió un golpe en la mejilla que lo derribó al suelo y Clara dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa. Saga se levantó limpiándose la sangre de su boca, y vio al hombre de grueso bigote del hospital, quien había atrapado a Clara contra él, con el cañón de la pistola en la mejilla.

-Te creíste muy lista, ¿verdad, doctorcita- dijo el hombre en tono amenazante- yo perdí quince millones de Euros por tu culpa, pero tú perderás la vida, así como tu amiguito el doctor Iván... nadie desafía a Howard Stevens y sale con vida...-

-Suélteme...- dijo ella.

-Despídete de este...- pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase, porque el puño de Saga hizo contacto con su rostro, obligándolo a soltar a la chica.

-Vuelve a tocarla, maldito, y yo te mataré- dijo Saga, colocándose entre Clara y el hombre.

Como respuesta, el hombre le disparó varias veces, y Saga detuvo las balas en su mano.

-¿Qué demonios...- comenzó el hombre. Saga tomó al sujeto por el cuello y lo estrelló contra la pared.

-Estás advertido- le dijo Saga con odio- acércate a ella de nuevo y morirás-

El hombre palideció y salió corriendo de ahí. Saga sonrió a Clara y la ayudó a levantarse, pero ella lo abrazó, llorando asustada.

-Tuve mucho miedo...- dijo ella entre sollozos.

-Tranquila, no sucedió nada- le dijo Saga en voz baja- no dejaré que ese abusivo vuelva a acercarse a ti-

-Muchas gracias por salvarme- dijo ella.

-Ven, vamos a tu casa- dijo Saga- verás como te sentirás mejor estando allá-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dos días después de ocurrido eso, Kanon era quien estaba desesperado. Aparte de que Tetis se iría a la mañana siguiente, ahora Saga era el que estaba olvidadizo y distraído. Y dos olvidadizos en el mismo templo no hacían buena combinación. Sus errores llevaron a Máscara Mortal a intentar asesinarlos un par de veces.

Cuando estaba a punto de anochecer, Saga salió de bañarse y dejó una barra de jabón en el suelo. Por desgracia, el santo de Cáncer pasó por ahí y terminó en el suelo al pisarla, dándose un golpe tan tremendo que no podría sentarse a gusto en una semana.

-¡Vuelven a dejar el jabón en el suelo por donde yo paso y les juro que les cortaré la cabeza a los dos- exclamó a todo pulmón el airado caballero de Cáncer.

-Sí, Máscara Mortal, lo que digas- dijo Saga, secándose el cabello con una toalla, con una sonrisa muy peculiar.

Máscara Mortal se fue de mal humor, y Kanon se volvió hacia su hermano.

-¿Y tú que te traes- dijo Kanon.

-Nada- dijo Saga casualmente.

-Sí, claro- dijo Kanon- ¿en qué demonios has estado pensando estos últimos dos días-

-En nada- dijo Saga, abotonándose su camisa.

-¿Y adonde planeas ir...-

-Mira, Kanon, ya no preguntes, y así no tendré que mentirte, ¿de acuerdo- interrumpió Saga- es un asunto que tengo que arreglar yo mismo...-

-¿Qué dices...-dijo Kanon.

-Que no metas tus narices en asuntos ajenos- dijo Saga cortantemente- te veré luego...-

Saga salió de la casa y bajó las escaleras, mientras Kanon lo vio alejarse con un tinte rojo en su rostro. Aioros llegó por donde Saga había salido, llevando consigo un vaso térmico que despedía un delicioso aroma a café caliente.

-¿Qué te sucede, Kanon- preguntó Aioros.

-Nada- dijo Kanon de mal humor- ¿y como sabes que soy yo-

-Fácil, porque escuché parte de tu conversación con Saga, y así pude deducir cual es cual... aunque debo confesarte que fue difícil...-sonrió Aioros.

-Muy gracioso- dijo Kanon sin ánimo- ¿y tú tienes idea de donde fue Saga y podrías decirme-

-Sí y no- dijo Aioros, sin dejar de sonreír- sí sé adonde fue, y no puedo decirte-

-¿Y eso porqué- preguntó Kanon.

-Porque es su secreto- dijo Aioros- es su problema...-

-Como sea- dijo Kanon, cruzando los brazos, molesto.

-Te veré luego, Kanon- dijo Aioros- y anímate, que parece que acabas de ver a un muerto...-

Aioros volvió a su templo de Sagitario y bebió tranquilamente su café, sonriendo y mirando las estrellas.

-Que suerte tiene ese Saga- murmuró para sí mismo con una sonrisa- espero que su cita con Clara salga muy bien...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Hola, chicos. Muchas gracias por su apoyo. Volví a subir el fic después de revisarlo y corregirlo para asegurarme que no hubiera nada ilegal. En cuanto a Mu y la princesa, ya verán lo que sucede en el próximo capítulo. Bueno, como tengo la costumbre de actualizar todos los jueves, y pues creo que la espera fue demasiada (hasta para mí) por eso actualicé tan rápido.

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo, y manden reviews por favor!

**Abby L. / Nona**


	6. C6: Ataque

**CAPITULO 6: ATAQUE**

Saga subió al cuarto piso de un edificio de departamentos. Buscó el número 404 y llamó a la puerta. El rostro sonriente de Clara apareció tras abrirse la puerta.

-Hola, ¿ya estás lista- preguntó Saga.

-Sí- sonrió Clara.

La joven salió, y Saga la miró embobado varios segundos. Con el cabello así arreglado, su vestimenta y su maquillaje, se veía muy hermosa. Clara se ruborizó ligeramente al sentir sobre ella la mirada de Saga, y bajó la mirada. Saga se percató de ello y se ruborizó también.

-¿Y Zalika- preguntó Saga.

-Se quedó con José otra vez- dijo Clara- no te preocupes por ella, él también la quiere como si fuera su padre-

Saga sonrió y le ofreció el brazo, el cual la chica aceptó con una sonrisa. Los dos caminaron por las calles de la ciudad, platicando alegremente.

-¿Al cine- preguntó Saga.

-Ese fue el trato- dijo Clara- vamos...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Un par de horas más tarde, Kanon pensó en ir de nuevo al Recinto de las Amazonas. Salió de su templo, pero al llegar al de Aries, cambió de idea.

-¿A quien quiero engañar- dijo para sí mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza- Tetis no quiere verme ni en pintura, de nada sirve que yo esté haciendo esto. Si mañana vuelve con Julián Solo será lo mejor para ambos-

-¿Kanon- dijo Mu, saliendo de su templo- ¿qué haces aquí-

-Hola, Mu-

-¿Saga no ha vuelto aún- preguntó Mu al ver a Kanon pasar cabizbajo por su templo.

-No, aún no- dijo Kanon- no sé que se ha traído estos últimos días, ha estado saliendo mucho y parece como en otro mundo...- Mu sonrió, y Kanon continuó- pero me haces sentir mejor al no confundirme con él-

Mu sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Y tú qué tienes- le preguntó el caballero de Aries.

-Nada, estoy cansado, eso es todo- mintió Kanon.

En ese momento, Kanon sintió un cosmo, el mismo que había sentido dos días antes, pero más cerca y mucho más fuerte que antes. Y por la cara que Mu puso, también él lo había sentido.

-¿Qué es eso- preguntó Mu, señalando la entrada del Santuario. Kanon se volvió. Había destellos de luz y reflejos de hojas de espadas.

-No lo sé- dijo Kanon.

-Son ellas- dijo Mu- son las hechiceras de Salem, nos atacan-

-Van hacia el recinto de las amazonas- dijo Kanon, mirando la dirección que tomaban los destellos que alcanzaba a ver- iré a tratar de detenerlos...-

-Avisa a los caballeros de bronce, Kanon- dijo Mu- yo iré a avisar al resto de caballeros dorados y a Atena...-

-Ve, y date prisa- dijo Kanon. Mu se teletransportó de ahí. Kanon, por su parte, bajó corriendo hacia ese sitio, y llamó a su gemelo por su cosmo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Puedes creerlo- rió Saga- y yo creía que tenía problemas...-

-Yo también- rió Clara a su vez. Los dos habían salido del cine y, después de comprar un helado, habían vuelto al departamento de la chica. No hubo puesto la llave en la cerradura, cuando Saga sintió el cosmo de su hermano llamándolo.

-Oh, no- dijo Saga- no ahora...-

-¿Qué sucede- preguntó ella.

-Mi hermano me llama- explicó Saga- parece que están atacando el Santuario- y se volvió para correr hacia ese sitio, pero Clara lo detuvo.

-Déjame acompañarte- dijo la chica.

-Claro que no- dijo Saga, sorprendido de que ella le pidiera algo así- es una batalla, es algo muy peligroso para una persona como tú-

-Pero si te lastiman...- comenzó ella.

-Será mi problema- la interrumpió Saga- no puedo llevarte a ese sitio, porque si lo hago te pondría en un peligro muy grave-

-No tengo miedo- dijo Clara, comenzando a molestarse.

-Entiende que esto no es un juego, y no es cuestión de si tienes miedo o no- dijo Saga- será más peligroso que un simple hombre con una pistola...-

Clara frunció el entrecejo, ahora francamente enfadada. Saga pareció darse cuenta de su error, pero Clara ya había abierto la puerta de su departamento y había entrado. Saga entró tras ella y tiró algo de la mesita junto a la puerta: un estetoscopio. Saga lo levantó.

-No puedes hacerlo todo, Clara- le dijo Saga, sin mirarla a los ojos, mirando más bien el objeto que acababa de levantar.

-¡Está bien, ya lo entendí- dijo ella casi gritándole-¡ya no me molestes y vete de aquí-

-¡Bien- gritó Saga, y le puso el estetoscopio en sus manos- toma, supongo que lo usas para hablar con Dios-

-¡Lo uso para escuchar el corazón de mis pacientes- gritó ella a su vez.

En ese momento, Saga se dio cuenta de su error y trató de decir algo, pero Clara ya había tenido bastante. La chica le arrebató el estetoscopio y cerró la puerta de su departamento prácticamente en las narices.

-¡Mujeres- exclamó Saga.

Molesto y aún sintiendo el llamado de Kanon, el caballero de Géminis no perdió más el tiempo y abrió un portal a otra dimensión para volver al Santuario, y se introdujo en él.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dentro de su departamento, Clara se dejó caer sobre la cama y cerró los ojos. Estaba sola, porque Zalika se había quedado con José. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida

x-x-x FLASHBACK x-x-x

_-Chiririka! Bumburuka! Wao cha kwa ninyi- gritó un hombre de raza negra, entre el ruido de disparos y explosiones. (traducción: ¡Corran!¡Huyan de aqui!¡Vienen por ustedes!)_

_-¡Corre, Clara- dijo José, tomándola de la mano y haciéndola subir las escaleras del hospital._

_-Nos van a encontrar, José- exclamó Clara- no podremos huir de ellos...-_

_-Ten confianza- dijo José- estoy seguro de que volveremos a Grecia... volveré a ver a Natalia...-_

_-Madakta- dijo otro hombre de raza negra, quien cargando a la pequeña Zalika en sus brazos- ninyi chiririka, miye acha wao- (traducción: doctores, ustedes corran, yo los detendré-_

_-Hukana, Gyasi- dijo Clara- wao ua wewe- (traducción: ¡No, Gyasi! Ellos te matarán)_

_-Chiririka- dijo Gyasi. (traducción: Corran!)_

_En ese momento, se escuchó un fuerte grito proveniente del nivel inferior. Una mujer blanca era quien había gritado, y venía siendo perseguida por un grupo de militares negros._

_-¡Sue- exclamó Gyasy. Entregó a Zalika a José y bajó corriendo las escaleras._

_-¡Hukana, Gyasy- gritó Clara. (traducción: No, Gyasy)_

_Gyasy se interpuso entre la mujer blanca y los militares, gritando algo que ni Clara ni José pudieron entender. Se escuchó un disparo, y Gyasy cayó hacia atrás, haciendo que Sue gritara horrorizada. Un segundo disparo hizo caer a Sue junto a su esposo._

_-No es posible...- murmuró Clara, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos._

_-Hukana- exclamó Zalika, soltándose de los brazos de José y corriendo hacia abajo- Mama! Abu- (traducción: No! Mamá! Papá!)_

_-Hukana, Zalika- exclamó Clara, horrorizada al ver que la niña llegaba a la zona del peligro y lloraba sobre los cuerpos de sus padres. Ella y José bajaron tras ella. Casi llegaron ellos también, cuando vieron a un militar obeso atrapar a Zalika y apuntarle en la cabeza con una pistola._

_-Hapa ni wageni- dijo el militar en tono malicioso. (traducción: aquí están los extranjeros)_

_-Kigoli achilia mbali- dijo José, tratando de calmarlo-wewe hozi siye - (traducción: deja a la niña, nos tienes)_

_-Hukana- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa maliciosa- chote dado- (traducción: no, todos morirán)._

_José frunció el entrecejo y hábilmente golpeó al hombre en una rodilla, obligándolo a soltar a Zalika. La pequeña mulata corrió hacia los brazos de Clara mientras José forcejeaba con el hombre para quitarle el enorme rifle que llevaba._

_-Wageni hapa! Wageni hapa! Cha chapuchapu- comenzó a gritar el hombre negro. (traducción: Extranjeros aquí! Extranjeros aquí! Vengan rápido!) _

_Al final, José le arrebató el arma. El hombre negro no se rindió y sacó un largo machete. Se abalanzó contra el médico, con toda la intención de atravesarlo con el largo cuchillo. Éste no dudó y accionó el gatillo, y el oficial negro cayó muerto también._

_-¡José- exclamó Clara- Sue aún está con vida-_

_-¡Sue- exclamó José, acercándose a ella y examinándola. La bala le había perforado el tórax, muy cerca del corazón. José sacudió la cabeza._

_-No se preocupen por mí, ustedes dos- dijo Sue con dificultad- ya sé que moriré, iré a reunirme con Gyasy. Por favor, cuiden a Zalika y vean por ella-_

_-Así lo haremos, Sue- dijo Clara. José asintió._

_-Zalika, daktari iko zako mama mbele papa- dijo Sue- miye abiri enye Abu. Nakupenda- (traducción: Zalika, doctora va a ser tu madre desde ahora, yo me iré con papá. Te quiero)_

_-Hukana, mama- dijo Zalika- hukana abiri! Nakupenda- (traducción: no, mamá, no te vayas! Te quiero!)_

_Pero Sue cerró los ojos y no los volvió a abrir. Hubo nuevos disparos. No había tiempo que perder. José tomó a Zalika y subió corriendo las escaleras, seguido por Clara._

x-x-x FIN DEL FLASHBACK x-x-x

Clara despertó con la respiración agitada. Otra vez esa pesadilla. Odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía un gran miedo a las peleas y los sonidos de las balas. Y más aún, no quería volver a ver morir a alguien en una pelea, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Luego recordó lo que le dijo Saga.

-Hombres...- exclamó, cruzando los brazos molesta.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La reina Deyana entró al Santuario, seguida de su ejército. Esta vez no llevaba ninguna máscara cubriendo su rostro, así que todos pudieron ver su rostro encolerizado.

-¡Entren- gritó la reina- ¡entren y destruyan a los caballeros-

-De aquí no pasarán- dijo Tetis, obstruyéndoles el paso. Marín, Shaina y Melody estaban con ella.

-¿Mujeres- dijo la reina, sorprendida- ¿acaso ustedes también son caballeros-

-Somos amazonas o caballeros femeninos- dijo Shaina orgullosamente.

-Nuestro objetivo es destruir a los hombres de este Santuario- dijo la reina- déjenos pasar o las destruiremos también-

-En tus sueños- dijo Marín.

-Entonces ustedes también sufrirán el mismo destino que los hombres de este sitio- dijo la reina Deyana, y las apuntó con su vara dorada- ¡a ellas-

Todas las hechiceras encendieron sus cosmos y apuntaron sus varas hacia ellas.

-¡A MI, COBRA- gritó Shaina.

-¡METEORO- dijo Marín.

-¡DEAD END SYMPHONY- atacó Melody.

Con estos ataques, las amazonas lograron frenar a las hechiceras. La reina Deyana se enfureció e hizo aparecer una espada de nuevo, y atacó con ella a Melody, quien ejecutaba su música con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Cuidado, Melody- gritó Tetis, empujándola y recibiendo ella misma una herida superficial en el abdomen. La chica rubia se levantó y encendió su cosmo- ya verás... ¡TRAMPA DE CORAL-

Encerró dentro de la trampa a la reina, y atrapó los pies de varias hechiceras. Por desgracia, tras un destello color rojizo, la reina se libró fácilmente de su trampa y golpeó a Tetis con el mango de su espada, dejándola en el suelo.

-Muy lista- dijo la reina, levantando su espada- lástima que no te sirvió de nada. Ahora, el golpe final...-

-¡No- gritó una voz masculina.

Kanon llegó y detuvo la espada con su brazo, ya que llevaba la armadura de Géminis, antes de que diera el golpe, luego la empujó hacia atrás y la tiró de sus manos.

-Vaya, te encuentro de nuevo, insolente caballero- dijo la reina una vez que se levantó- me pagarás la osadía de haber apuntado tu espada contra mí-

-¿Qué- exclamó Kanon, alzando una ceja- ¿de qué demonios habla-

-De que me amenazaste con una espada en mi castillo antes de que mi nieta les entregara el collar con el diamante mágico...- respondió la reina.

-¡Yo no fui, fue mi hermano gemelo- dijo Kanon entre dientes, muy molesto.

-No mientas- dijo la reina.

-Maldita sea- exclamó Kanon, cruzando los brazos de mal humor- que asquerosa suerte tengo...-

-¡CRISTAL WALL-

Una pared de cristal separó a las hechiceras de Kanon y de las amazonas.

-Kanon dice la verdad- dijo Mu, materializándose junto a Kanon- en cambio, yo fui quien estuvo en tu castillo y tomó ese diamante en sus manos...-

Después de Mu llegaron Aioria, Touma, Milo, Camus, Aioros y Sorreto a pelear. El resto de los caballeros se habían quedado atrás en una línea para detener a las hechiceras que lograran evadirlos.

-¿Puedo unirme a la fiesta- dijo Saga, saliendo de un portal a otra dimensión, y colocándose junto a su gemelo.

-Claro, hermano- dijo Kanon- y tienes una vieja amiga que me confundió contigo- añadió señalando a la reina.

-¿Y a qué debemos tan placentera visita- preguntó Saga en tono sarcástico- Mu, quita el muro de cristal, por favor-

Mu asintió e hizo lo que dijo Saga. Se desató una feroz lucha entre caballeros, amazonas y hechiceras. La reina se dedicó a pelear personalmente contra Saga.

Un par de hechiceras se colaba hacia el recinto de las amazonas. Milo las alcanzó a ver y las detuvo con su ataque de restricción. Ellas lo rompieron fácilmente.

-Ah, no, no se acercarán a Selene- dijo Milo frunciendo el entrecejo- ¡AGUJA ESCARLATA-

Tras un rato de pelea, Touma y Melody tenían heridas de espada en el abdomen, pues las atacantes eran muy buenas usando las espadas. Una hechicera alcanzó a Kanon con un rayo de luz al interponerse él entre la atacante y Tetis. El exgeneral marino salió disparado hacia atrás y chocó contra una roca.

-¡Kanon- gritó Tetis, preocupada.

Saga se volvió hacia él, por un segundo estuvo inconscientemente preocupado por su hermano. La reina Deyana aprovechó su distracción y clavó su espada en el abdomen del caballero de Géminis, del lado izquierdo.

-¡Saga- exclamó Aioros al ver lo sucedido.

-¡POLVO DE DIAMANTE- exclamó Camus, encerrando a la reina en un grueso bloque de hielo hasta el cuello, para evitar que siga atacando.

-¡Camus! ¡Basta- gritó una voz femenina. Todos se volvieron, y vieron a Saori acompañada de Shion.

-¡Atena- exclamó Aioria- no debería estar aquí, es muy peligroso...-

-Gracias, Aioria- dijo Saori- Camus, por favor, retira tu hielo-

Camus hizo una mueca, pero obedeció y retiró el bloque de hielo. Con el ceño fruncido, la reina apuntó su espada hacia Saori, pero Shion encendió su cosmo junto a su diosa con las manos extendidas, como mostrándole sus palmas. La reina palideció y dio un paso atrás con una mirada muy peculiar.

-¡Tú- exclamó la reina Deyana con odio.

-Sí, yo- dijo Shion, impasiblemente- y ya sabes lo que te puede suceder si te acercas a Atena...-

-¿Porqué nos atacan- preguntó Saori.

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas- exclamó la reina- nosotras hemos sido tus subordinadas desde hace varios siglos, no olvides que gracias a nosotras tienes caballeros... y mandas a tres de ellos a amenazarme y a quitarnos el diamante de Gioia por la fuerza-

-¿Y para qué quieres ese diamante- dijo Saori.

-Porque el diamante de Gioia no solo es la herencia de la futura reina- dijo una de las mujeres que acompañaba a la reina- sino es su fuerza vital. La princesa está muriendo. Cada hora que pasa el diamante fuera del palacio, la princesa se debilita. Por ello todas vinimos a pelear, y aún la misma reina se arriesga a venir por él...-

Saori, Shion y los caballeros la miraron asombrados. Mientras tanto, Mu lo recordó: la princesa entregándole el diamante con sus ojos color violeta llenos de lágrimas. Volvió la vista a su maestro, quien captó su mirada y asintió.

-Está bien- dijo Saori- Shion, entrégale el diamante-

La mayoría de los caballeros abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente. No podían creer que Saori fuera a devolverlo. Shion sacó el collar de su bolsillo, el cual estaba envuelto en un pañuelo blanco, y lo puso en las manos de la reina.

-No creas que te libras de nosotras- dijo la reina, apretando el collar en sus manos- en cuanto a ti, Shion, marca mis palabras... un día se arrepentirán de esta afrenta-

Y al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras, se desvanecieron como niebla.

Al verlas desaparecer, Mu suspiró un poco aliviado. Al parecer, la reina no se había percatado de lo sucedido con la princesa. Y en lo que a él respectaba, estaba perfectamente bien.

Kanon se levantó. Estaba ileso, ya que el rayo de luz solo lo había impulsado hacia atrás. Se acercó a su hermano gemelo junto con Aioros para examinar sus heridas.

-¿Saga- dijo Aioros. No obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Saga- dijo Kanon al ver que su hermano no respondía- ¿Saga, estás bien-

Saga abrió los ojos y asintió débilmente. Apretó su mano contra su abdomen, pero no podía detener la cálida sangre que fluía de su herida. La voz de Kanon le parecía muy lejana, y su vista comenzaba a nublarse. Escuchaba la voz de una mujer que pronunciaba su nombre, y alcanzó a distinguir una figura delgada vestida de negro antes de perder la conciencia.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

A todos, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Bueno, me resta decirles: paciencia... faltan dos capis para el fin del fic. De Mu y la princesa sabrán en el próximo fic, por lo pronto, este es de Saga y Kanon. Trataré de no torturar tanto a Máscara Mortal. Espero que les esté gustando hasta ahora, y no dejen de mandar reviews para sus dudas, comentarios, quejas y recetas de cocina...

**Abby L. / Nona**


	7. C7: Disculpas

**CAPITULO 7: DISCULPAS**

Después de la pelea con las hechiceras de Salem, la mayoría de los caballeros y amazonas participantes habían resultado ilesos, salvo Touma y Melody, quienes tenían varias heridas leves, y Saga, por supuesto.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que el ataque cesó.

¿No te hiciste daño- preguntó Tetis a Kanon, una vez que todo se había calmado y habían regresado a descansar.

No, estoy bien, gracias- dijo Kanon, sonriendo levemente- ¿cómo está Melody-

Solo fueron unos raspones leves, igual que Touma- dijo Tetis- tienen suerte. ¿Cómo está tu hermano-

Parece que bien, gracias a ella- dijo Kanon- supongo...-

¿Quién era esa chica- preguntó Tetis- ¿tú la conocías-

Kanon sacudió la cabeza.

No tengo ni la menor idea- dijo el exgeneral marino- pero creo que es la razón de las desapariciones de Saga, pues parecía conocerlo bien, y también a Aioros...-

Me salvaste dos veces- dijo Tetis tras un incómodo silencio- yo... bueno, gracias-

No fue nada- dijo Kanon.

No, yo me porté muy mal contigo, y tú...-

Ya te dije que no fue nada- dijo Kanon, aparentado seriedad y ofreciendo su mano a su antigua compañera. Ella lo ignoró y le echó los brazos al cuello. Kanon sintió que las orejas se le quemaban, y solo atinó a dar un par de golpecitos torpes en su cabeza. Al parecer, ella se dio cuenta de ello, porque se separó muy sonrojada.

Lo siento- dijo Tetis- es solo que yo...-

¿Si- dijo Kanon.

Yo... tengo que asegurarme de que Selene no necesite ayuda con Melody- dijo de pronto Tetis- te veré mañana, supongo-

Hasta mañana- dijo Kanon, un poco decepcionado. Tetis se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de entrar al recinto de las amazonas. Kanon se sonrojó de nuevo y volvió a la casa de Géminis, pensando que ese beso en la mejilla había sido un gran avance.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Saga abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en su cuarto, en la casa de Géminis. Se rascó la cabeza, confundido. Recordaba la batalla en la que había estado, y no tenía idea de cómo había llegado a ese sitio, y más aún, porqué no había muerto.

Miró a su alrededor. Había algo diferente en su habitación en penumbra. Al tratar de incorporarse sintió que la cabeza le dio vueltas por unos segundos, y el agudo dolor de su herida en el abdomen, y notó que alguien había la limpiado y viendado.

¿Qué...-

Pero se interrumpió por un sonido procedente del sillón junto a su cama. Saga se levantó y se acercó para ver mejor. Ahí estaba, profundamente dormida sobre el sillón, ovillada y abrazando un cojín.

¿Clara- dijo Saga en voz baja- ¿cómo llegó aquí-

La chica seguía profundamente dormida, temblando ligeramente de frío. Saga tomó un cobertor y la arropó con él. Miró el reloj. Las dos de la mañana.

Saga salió de su habitación y entró a la de Kanon. Su gemelo también estaba profundamente dormido, y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Suspirando, el caballero de Géminis volvió a la cama, pensando en que todo se aclararía cuando amaneciera.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Horas más tarde, ya amanecía y Clara despertó. Lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos color verde frente a ella.

¿Saga- dijo ella, incorporándose y bostezando- ¿cómo llegué aquí-

Eso mismo iba a preguntarte yo- dijo Saga.

Ah, ya lo recuerdo- dijo Clara, levantándose- anoche estabas peleando y una mujer te atravesó el abdomen con una espada y...¿cómo te sientes-

Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú fuiste quien me curó- dijo Saga, y Clara asintió- te dije que era muy peligroso que vinieras...-

Lo sé- dijo ella- pero algo me hizo venir... un presentimiento-

Saga se levantó también.

Está bien, te lo agradezco- dijo Saga- pero nunca vuelvas a acercarse a una pelea de este tipo, porque no correrías la misma suerte-

Pero yo solo...-

¡Por los dioses, Clara- exclamó Saga- entiende que no puedes hacerlo todo. Tienes que dejar de vivir para otros y vivir para ti misma...-

Clara frunció el entrecejo, y sus mejillas se encendieron de furia.

Pues sucede que yo no soy tan egoísta como tú- dijo ella, y se agachó a recoger sus cosas y meterlas a su mochila negra. Tomó el estetoscopio en su mano- ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que trabajar y... ¿cómo lo llamaste? 'hablar con Dios'-

Clara, yo...-

Pero ella lo ignoró y salió rumbo al Templo anterior. Del coraje, Saga golpeó la pared, dejando un boquete.

Creo que no sabes ser cortés con las mujeres, hermanito- dijo Kanon, asomándose sonriente a su habitación.

¿Qué- exclamó Saga, sorprendido de verlo- ¿acaso estabas escuchando todo-

Tu dulce voz me despertó, Saga- dijo Kanon- pero no te reprimas, creo que hay unas dos personas en Tailandia que no te escucharon...-

Largo de aquí- dijo Saga.

Así que por eso has estado actuando tan raro todos estos días...- dijo Kanon, cruzando los brazos- ¿y sabes? Me siento ofendido de que no me dijeras nada...-

Dije que largo de aquí- dijo Saga.

Hermano, deberías entenderla- dijo Kanon, cambiando un poco su expresión traviesa a una más seria- recuerda que ella no tiene un cosmo como nosotros, pero aún así tiene muchos deseos de ayudar-

Pero solo logra meterse en problemas por ello, o pueden lastimarla- dijo Saga, cruzando los brazos- el otro día un tipo casi la...-

Pero si no fuera por ella, no estarías aquí- lo interrumpió Kanon- cuando te desmayaste, ella hizo muchas cosas...-

Saga abrió los ojos ampliamente, para luego dejar escapar un hondo suspiro.

Soy un tonto- dijo por fin Saga.

Dime algo que no sepa- dijo Kanon con una sonrisa astuta, y su gemelo le lanzó una mirada asesina.

Muy gracioso, Kanon- dijo Saga- pero no puedes decirme nada hasta que le hayas dicho a Tetis por fin lo mucho que te gusta...-

Esta vez Kanon se sonrojó, pero volvió a sonreír.

Tienes razón- dijo Kanon- somos un par de tontos-

Lo tenemos en los genes- dijo Saga- y por desgracia, tenemos el mismo código genético...-

Está bien, hablaré con Tetis- dijo Kanon- y más vale que tú te disculpes con ella... ¿cómo se llama-

Clara- dijo Saga- ¿y tú quien te crees para darme órdenes? Si yo soy tu hermano mayor-

Solo por un par de minutos- dijo Kanon- ya vete, te veo luego-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tonto- murmuró Clara entre dientes, poniéndose su bata blanca y entrando a la sala de residentes. Había ido del Santuario directamente al hospital. De mal humor, vertió un poco de café en su taza y lo bebió muy rápidamente.

¿Pasó algo malo- preguntó Iván, dando un bostezo.

Nada- dijo ella, aún molesta.

Por cierto- dijo Iván, bostezando de nuevo- José vino hace rato... dijo que tiene a Zalika en el cuarto piso, y que Natalia la está cuidando-

Iré por ella más tarde- dijo Clara- ¿qué tenemos hoy-

Aparte de que no nos quedaremos de noche- dijo Iván- una fractura de radio, una neumonía y cuatro leucemias... y Susana dio de alta a Emily-

Genial- dijo Clara, esforzándose por sonreír.

Tenías toda la razón- dijo Iván- jamás se me hubiera ocurrido lo del talio... muchas gracias-

No fue nada, en serio- dijo Clara.

Te llegó una carta- dijo Iván, señalando un pequeño sobre blanco sobre la mesa.

¿En serio- dijo Clara sin ánimos. No estaba de humor para cartas- voy a ver a la niña que se fracturó el brazo...-

Y sin más salió. Iván se rascó la cabeza, confundido. Nunca había visto a su amiga tan deprimida, y él no sabía porque. Se levantó y salió tras ella, ya averiguaría más tarde que tenía. Luego de que Iván salió, entró un intendente a limpiar la sala de residentes, con una sonrisa muy peculiar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ya había pasado el mediodía. Selene atendía las heridas de Melody cuando llegó Tetis a ver como estaba la hermana de Sorreto.

¿Segura de que estás bien- preguntó Tetis a Melody.

Perfectamente- dijo ésta- ya deja de preocuparte, eres peor que mi hermano... de él al menos me puedo deshacer estando aquí dentro-

Pues más vale que estés bien, o tu hermano me matará, y a Touma conmigo- dijo Tetis- aunque tu novio no haya tenido nada que ver...-

Melody levantó un poco su blusa, para demostrarle a su compañera que su herida ya estaba cicatrizada y bien cerrada.

¿Y no se irán- preguntó Melody, esperanzada, pues no quería que su hermano se fuera, aunque éste estaba a punto de volver loco a Touma.

Hasta mañana-dijo Tetis- para asegurarnos de que no ataquen de nuevo...-

¿Y quiénes eran esas mujeres, de todas maneras- preguntó Selene- ¿tú sabes-

Brujas- dijo Tetis.

Hechiceras- corrigió Marín, recién llegando y uniéndose a la conversación- siempre habían sido fieles a Atena, que yo sepa, hasta hace más de 250 años, que una de las reinas de Salem se reveló contra el Santuario...-

¿Y que es lo que venían a hacer aquí- preguntó Melody.

Es una larga historia- dijo Tetis- en resumen, Saga y Mu les quitaron algo, un diamante, y ellas lo querían de vuelta-

¿Crees que aún haya problemas por ello- preguntó Selene. Tetis se encogió de hombros. Melody sonrió. Marín notó que Kanon rondaba cerca del sitio donde las cuatro chicas conversaban.

Melody, ve con Touma, y dile que venga a buscarme, que tengo que hablar con él- dijo Marín. Melody la miró extrañada, pero luego asintió y se fue- ven, Selene, necesito que me ayudes con algo...-

Esperen, las acompaño- dijo Tetis.

No, quédate- dijo Marín, casi arrastrando a Selene- no tardamos...-

Pero...- Tetis no terminó su frase, porque sus dos compañeras ya estaban lejos.

Tus amigas tenían prisa- dijo Kanon, saliendo detrás de ella.

Así parece- dijo Tetis, dándose cuenta de lo que había ocurrido y mirando a Kanon con una sonrisa astuta. Ya arreglaría cuentas con Marín por esto.

Escucha, Tetis, yo...- dijo Kanon- sé que merezco que me odies por lo que ocurrió con el señor Poseidón...-

¿Te refieres a que lo traicionaste a él y nos engañaste a todos nosotros- dijo Tetis mordazmente, cruzando los brazos, y Kanon asintió.

Quiero que sepas que lo siento- dijo Kanon- desde que ocurrió no he dejado de arrepentirme por ello, no tengo pretexto... créeme, estoy muy arrepentido... perdóname-

Tetis se mantenía con los brazos cruzados con un aspecto molesto, pero cambió su cara de fastidio por una sonrisa.

No te preocupes- dijo Tetis, tomando su mano- te perdono-

Kanon sonrió y la abrazó. Tetis se sonrojó visiblemente, y Kanon también al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Yo... lo siento- dijo Kanon.

Tetis aún seguía muy sonrojada. Kanon sintió el cosmo de Shaina muy cerca. Si bien Marín era una buena aliada, Shaina podía ser la peor de las enemigas, así que se apresuró a despedirse.

Debo irme o Shaina me matará- dijo Kanon- te veré en un rato...-

Está bien- sonrió Tetis- te veo luego...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¿Ya te sientes mejor- preguntó Clara.

Ya me siento bien, doctora- dijo una niña- ¿ya puedo irme a casa-

Aún no- dijo la doctora pelirroja- tenemos que revisar tu brazo un día más para asegurarnos de que se está curando bien...-

De acuerdo- dijo la niña.

Aurora- añadió Clara, volviéndose a la enfermera y escribiendo algo en un portapapeles- pide a un estudiante que la lleve a rayos X-

Sí, doctora- dijo la enfermera. Clara salió de la habitación, caminando y escribiendo, cuando de pronto chocó contra alguien.

Oh, lo siento- dijo Clara, levantando la vista, pero puso cara de fastidio al ver de quien se trataba- ah, eres tú-

Clara, lo siento- dijo Saga. Clara lo ignoró, lo esquivó y siguió caminando. Saga la detuvo por la muñeca- escúchame, por favor-

¡Suéltame- dijo ella, soltándose de Saga y entrando a la sala de residentes. Saga la siguió- ¡fuera! Tú no puedes estar aquí dentro-

¿Quieres escucharme- dijo Saga- lamento lo que te dije, no debí hacerlo...-

Vaya, es la primera cosa coherente que dices el día de hoy- dijo Clara fríamente, tomando el sobre de la mesa y abriéndolo. Sacó de dentro una hoja de papel blanco con una mancha color rojo sangre.

¿Qué es eso- preguntó Saga.

Clara no respondió, pero palideció al leerla, y la dejó caer sobre la mesa. Saga la tomó y la leyó.

"_Te quitaré lo mismo que tú me quitaste. Ve al laboratorio de patología hoy a las 3 de la tarde, o no volverás a ver a tu niña negra._

_H.S. "_

Zalika...- murmuró Saga.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**CONTINUARÁ...**

¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo y por sus reviews! No tengo muchos comentarios, salvo que este es el penúltimo capi de este fic. Cuídense mucho.

**Abby L. / Nona**


	8. C8: Explosiones

**CAPITULO 8: EXPLOSIONES**

Saga no podía creer lo que había leído.

Zalika...- murmuró Saga.

Clara no dijo nada. Levantó la vista y miró el reloj. Las tres menos siete. Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo hacia el laboratorio de patología cuando Saga la detuvo por el brazo.

¡Suéltame, Saga- gritó ella, tratando de soltarse- ¿qué no ves?¡la matará-

¿Qué no lo ves tú- dijo Saga con calma- ¡es una trampa-

No importa- dijo Clara- no puedo abandonar a Zalika con ese malvado...-

Tal vez él no la tiene- dijo Saga- ¿con quién la dejaste-

Con José, en el cuarto piso- dijo Clara.

Ven, vamos- dijo Saga, tomándola de la mano. Los dos subieron al cuarto piso, y corrieron por el pasillo de cirugía. Se encontraron con José, quien los miró sorprendido.

¡Clara- exclamó José- ¿sucedió algo malo-

¿Dónde está Zalika- preguntó Clara a su vez.

Aquí está- dijo José, señalando a la niña que jugaba con otra doctora. Clara dejó que todo el aire de sus pulmones se escapara de ella, y Saga hizo lo mismo. Si ese idiota de Howard Stevens en verdad le hubiera hecho algo malo a Zalika, él mismo le rompería el cuello.

¿Sucedió algo malo- preguntó la chica que jugaba con Zalika.

No, Natalia- dijo José- no pasó nada-

Clara suspiró aliviada y se dejó abrazar por Saga, olvidando su anterior enojo. Al notar la presencia de Clara y Saga, Zalika se levantó y corrió a abrazarlos.

¿Qué pasa, _mama daktari_- preguntó Zalika- ¿porqué tu cara está mojada de lágrimas-

Por nada, Zalika- dijo Clara sonriendo_- nakupenda_...-

_Nakupenda, mama_- dijo Zalika.

Saga miró su reloj. Las tres menos dos. Iría al laboratorio de patología a ver que era lo que ese hombre había planeado para Clara si ella hubiera caído en su trampa. El caballero bajó al sótano y entró al laboratorio. No encontró a nadie, solo una nota igual que la que había recibido antes. Saga la tomó y la leyó.

"_Te veré en el infierno._

_H.S."_

Oh, no- dijo Saga. En el momento que el reloj cambió de las tres menos uno a las tres de la tarde, hubo una fuerte explosión en el sótano del hospital.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¿Qué fue ese ruido- dijo Kanon, mirando hacia el pueblo. Aioros llegó corriendo junto a él, pues había alcanzado a escuchar el eco de una lejana detonación.

¿Sabes que fue eso, Kanon- preguntó el caballero de Sagitario.

Ni idea- dijo éste, sacudiendo la cabeza- parece que proviene de alguna parte de la ciudad-

¿Qué será lo que...- comenzó Aioros. En ese momento, los dos sintieron un cosmo muy conocido pidiéndoles ayuda.

¡Saga- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Evacuen el hospital. Repito. Evacuen el hospital- dijo un bombero por medio de un altavoz.

Hubo una gran movilización en el hospital para sacar a todos los pacientes a salvo y transferirlos a otros hospitales. Clara sacó a Zalika junto con José y Natalia, y comenzó a buscar a sus conocidos.

Iván había salido a salvo, pero había vuelto a entrar al hospital para seguir ayudando a sacar a los pacientes. Susana y Librado, los encargados del centro antivenenos, estuvieron cerca del sótano en el momento de la explosión, pero afortunadamente solo recibieron heridas menores. Madaí, cuya oficina estaba frente al laboratorio de patología, había salido a comer a esa hora. Aurora, la enfermera, también había salido a salvo.

¡Clara- exclamó Aioros, llegando junto con Kanon.

¿Aioros- dijo Clara, sorprendida de ver al caballero en ese sitio-¿qué hacen aquí-

¿Dónde está Saga- preguntó Kanon- ¿sabes dónde está-

¡Saga- exclamó Clara- estaba conmigo y...-

Aquí estoy, chicos- dijo Saga, saliendo del edificio, sus ropas cubiertas de polvo.

¡Saga- exclamó Clara al verlo- ¿qué sucedió-

Clara, era una bomba- dijo Saga con seriedad- había una bomba en el laboratorio al que querías ir... te dije que era una trampa-

Gracias, Saga- dijo Clara, abrazándolo por la cintura- es la segunda vez que me salvas la vida de ese tipo...-

Kanon y Aioros miraron la escena con una amplia sonrisa, y Saga, al verlos, les lanzó una mirada de "ustedes pronuncian una palabra de esto y yo los mando a otra dimensión".

¡Saga- exclamó Zalika, saltando de los brazos de Clara a los del caballero.

Aioros y yo iremos a ayudar a sacar gente, hermanito- dijo Kanon con una sonrisa muy peculiar- te veremos luego...-

El caballero de Géminis estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando se escuchó una nueva explosión dentro, esta vez proveniente del tercer piso.

Ese es mi departamento- dijo Clara, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y palideciendo- Iván está ahí...-

Clara iba a entrar, pero Saga la detuvo de nuevo.

No lo hagas- dijo Saga- te estarás metiendo en peligro otra vez-

Debo hacerlo- dijo ella, soltándose de Saga- ese idiota quería deshacerse de Iván también, tú lo recuerdas, no puedo abandonarlo... además, aún hay niños ahí dentro-

Clara...-

Sé que crees que no puedo hacerlo todo- dijo Clara, frunciendo el entrecejo- pero no necesito tu permiso para hacer lo que quiero- y volvió a entrar al edificio.

Bien, ve y muere si así lo quieres- dijo Saga de mal humor, alzando a Zalika.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¡Iván- gritó Clara una vez que llegó a lo que había sido su departamento, y que se había convertido en un pasillo lleno de humo, cenizas y escombros- ¡Iván, responde-

Aquí, Clara- dijo Iván desde el fondo del pasillo- Juan está conmigo...-

Clara llegó junto a los dos chicos después de esquivar bastantes escombros y varillas de hierro de lo que habían sido camillas. A los pies de los chicos había una chica de cabellos castillos que yacía inconsciente.

¿Es Abigail- preguntó Clara, mientras el chico llamado Juan la levantaba, e Iván asintió.

Alguien la atacó, Clara- dijo Juan- esos golpes no pudieron ser provocados por la explosión-

Tal vez cuando todos salieron desesperados la golpearon por accidente- dijo Clara.

Luego lo averiguamos, hay que salir pronto de aquí- dijo Iván- Clara, quedan tres niños, Abigail y el intendente que tiene una pierna fracturada-

Yo me llevo a Abigail y a uno de los niños- dijo Juan.

Y yo a otro niño y al intendente- dijo Iván.

Oh, no- intervino el intendente- usted lleve a los dos niños, y que la doctora me ayude a apoyarme. Puedo caminar, pero necesito de un apoyo...-

Los tres médicos asintieron, e hicieron lo propio. Juan se echó a su compañera a la espalda, y a un niño de ocho años del otro lado, y salió corriendo de ese sitio. Iván hizo lo mismo con dos niñas pequeñas.

Clara, por su parte, iba caminando lento, ayudando al hombre a apoyarse en ella. Una vez que Juan e Iván se adelantaron bastante, el intendente se dejó caer, arrastrando a Clara con él.

¿Qué sucede- preguntó Clara, incorporándose- ¿se encuentra bien-

Estoy agotado- dijo el hombre- no puedo seguir...-

Claro que puede- dijo Clara, intentando ayudar al hombre a levantarse. De pronto, el hombre se levantó con facilidad y atrapó a Clara por la espalda, apretando su cuello con su enorme brazo, y cubriendo su boca para evitar que grite.

Sabía que volverías a ayudar a tu amigo- dijo el hombre- y fue un milagro que te salvaras de la otra bomba, pero como ya te dije, nadie me desafía y vive para contarlo...-

Clara palideció al reconocer su voz. Era Howard Stevens. La chica no podía respirar, sofocada por el brazo del hombre y el humo del incendio provocado por la explosión.

Me equivoqué de chica hace un rato- añadió el hombre- pero ya tengo a la correcta-

Stevens la golpeó en la cabeza, haciéndola caer al suelo algo aturdida, boca abajo. El hombre aprovechó eso para tomar uno de los hierros de lo que había sido una camilla para dejar el pie de la chica atrapado en ella. Al sentir eso, Clara trató de patearlo con su pie libre para evitarlo, pero el hombre la golpeó en la mejilla de nuevo.

Nos veremos en el infierno- dijo antes de soltar una carcajada y salir huyendo.

Segundos después, se escuchó una nueva explosión en el tercer piso.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Juan e Iván salieron del hospital y entregaron a los niños a la cruz roja. Juan se encargó personalmente de las heridas de su compañera.

¡Iván- gritó Susana- ¿dónde está Clara-

Venía justo detrás de nosotros- dijo Iván- no entiendo porqué no ha salido...-

Saga sintió como si toda su sangre abandonara su piel, dejándolo totalmente pálido al escuchar esto y después una explosión proveniente del tercer piso.

¡Clara- exclamó Saga. Dejó a Zalika de nuevo con José y entró corriendo al hospital.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Clara seguía consciente, tosiendo violentamente por causa del humo provocado por la explosión. La explosión que acababa de ocurrir había destruido lo poco que quedaba de su departamento. Forcejeó, tratando de liberar su pie, pero éste estaba atorado entre las barras de hierro de lo que había sido una camilla.

Maldición- dijo ella, parpadeando, ya que el humo le irritaba los ojos y la garganta- no puedo morir aquí...-

Trató de arrastrarse hacia la puerta con todo y camilla, pero ésta última pesaba demasiado y estaba atascada entre un montón de escombros. Comenzó a sentirse somnolienta, y comprendió que comenzaba a intoxicarse con el humo.

Es monóxido de carbono- dijo para sí misma- pronto perderé la conciencia y moriré... pero no puedo morir aquí, no puedo abandonar a Zalika... y Saga... me gustaría verlo una vez más, aunque sea la última vez, para despedirme...-

¡Clara- escuchó gritar a Saga-¡Clara-

¡Saga- exclamó Clara sin voz, luchando por mantener sus ojos abiertos. Con sus últimas fuerzas, tomó un trozo de metal del suelo y lo lanzó a otro, provocando ruido para llamar la atención del caballero.

¡Clara- exclamó Saga al verla, y se arrodilló junto a ella.

Saga, perdóname- dijo Clara con voz cortada- tenías razón, yo...no puedo hacerlo todo... dile a... a José, que cuide a Zalika-

No, Clara- dijo Saga, tratando de levantarla- te salvarás. Te salvarás y tú misma la cuidarás, te lo prometo...-

Pero Clara no respondió. Saga la examinó. Estaba inconsciente, pero aún respiraba, aunque con dificultad. El caballero la sacudió un poco para despertarla, pero no lo logró. Con facilidad, el caballero liberó el pie de la chica, la tomó en brazos y la sacó del edificio.

¡Clara- exclamaron Susana, Natalia y Madaí al verla en ese estado. Aioros y Kanon miraban la escena asombrados. Iván y José, por su parte, se acercaron a Saga para revisar el daño.

Está intoxicada por el humo- dijo José. Librado corrió a la ambulancia por un tanque de oxígeno y una mascarilla. Iván sacudió la cabeza mientras la examinaba.

Alguien la golpeó también- dijo Iván, viendo las marcas de golpes en su mejilla- la atacaron, igual que a Abigail...-

Juan asintió. Abigail ya había despertado, tenía un grueso corte en su mejilla y no paraba de toser violentamente, aún con otra mascarilla de oxígeno puesta.

Uno de los intendentes me atacó- dijo con dificultad- me confundió con Clara...-

Saga frunció el entrecejo al escuchar eso. Miró a su alrededor, y vio a un hombre, vestido con el uniforme del hospital, que miraba a Clara y a los médicos que la ayudaban con desprecio, y que sacaba algo parecido a una pistola de su bolsillo. Rápidamente, Saga se acercó a él con verdadero odio.

¡Tú- exclamó el hombre.

Yo- dijo Saga- y creo que te advertí que te mataría si volvías a tocarla- encendió su cosmo- pero no me rebajaré a ser un asesino fracasado como tú, así que te enviaré a donde perteneces... ¡A OTRA DIMENSIÓN-

Howard Stevens desapareció por un portal a otra dimensión.

¡Saga- dijo Aioros- ¿dónde...-

En la cárcel- contestó Saga simplemente, y se volvió hacia Iván y José, quienes seguían llevando a cabo sus maniobras- ¿cómo van-

El oxígeno puede curarla- dijo José- una vez que su cuerpo elimine el gas venenoso, despertará, a menos que...-

¿A menos que...-

Que la falta de oxígeno le haya dañado irreversiblemente su sistema nervioso- terminó Natalia por él. Iván sintió un par de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Fue mi culpa- dijo él en voz baja- ella ya estaba a salvo, y por mi culpa volvió a entrar...-

No, fue mi culpa- dijo Saga a su vez- si hubiera ido a ayudar desde un principio, nada de...-

Ya dejen de culparse los dos- dijo una voz débil.

¡Clara- exclamaron alegremente todos.

¡_Mama daktari_-exclamó Zalika abrazando a Clara, pues se había dado cuenta de que había estado cerca de perder a su madre por segunda vez.

Gracias, chicos- dijo Clara en voz baja, acariciando la cabeza de Zalika.

Vamos, Clarita- dijo Susana- tenemos que llevarte a un hospital para que estemos seguros de que estás bien-

Clara asintió.

Te veré luego, Saga- dijo Clara- gracias por todo...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esa noche, en el Templo de Géminis, Saga preparó la cena, mientras Kanon limpiaba la mesa y acomodaba los trastos.

¿Y cómo está ella- preguntó Kanon, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

Va a estar bien- dijo Saga- según sus amigos los otros médicos...-

Ya verás que sí- dijo Kanon, mirando a su hermano, quien tenía una expresión tan lamentable que parecía que acababa de regresar de un funeral- ¿y entonces porqué tienes esa cara tan miserable-

Porque... pudo haber muerto, y yo no me hubiera podido disculpar por todas las tonterías que le dije...- dijo Saga, mientras apagaba el fuego de la estufa y llevaba el sartén a la mesa. Los dos hermanos se sentaron a cenar.

No te atormentes por eso, Saga- dijo Kanon, poniéndole la mano en el hombro- no sucedió nada malo. Ella está a salvo, y lista para escuchar tus disculpas...-

Saga sonrió levemente y tomó su tenedor.

¿Y qué me dices de ti- preguntó Saga.

Pues...- comenzó Kanon- Tetis se irá mañana por la mañana... y yo me disculpé con ella, pero creo que no fue suficiente...-

Esta vez fue Saga quien puso su mano en el hombro de su hermano.

Ya verás que todo saldrá bien- le dijo Saga.

Los dos terminaron su cena en silencio. Los gemelos comenzaron a darse cuenta de la gran similitud entre ambos, no solo físicamente, sino en sus sentimientos también.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente, Touma daba brincos de alegría, Melody estaba un poco triste, y Kanon estaba casi al borde de la desesperación.

¿Se irán de todas maneras- preguntó Kanon tristemente.

Así es- dijo Sorreto de muy mal humor, poniendo los ojos en blanco- el señor Julián nos espera. Vamos, Tetis-

Tetis lo ignoró y se acercó a Kanon. Olvidando la presencia de todos los caballeros y amazonas, Tetis besó a Kanon tan apasionadamente como nunca. Mu sintió una gruesa gota de sudor en su frente, Sorreto se rascó la cabeza, algo confundido y la mayor parte de los caballeros, Saga incluido, se echó a reír.

Pero... pero si yo creí que tú...- comenzó Kanon una vez que se separaron, pero Tetis puso un dedo en sus labios.

No digas nada- le dijo ella en voz baja- sabes bien mi deber es volver, y el tuyo es quedarte, pero yo te estaré esperando, así que tú espérame también-

Kanon sonrió.

Claro que te esperaré- dijo él- y espero verte pronto...- se acercó al oído de ella, para que nadie más lo escuchara- te amo-

Yo también- le respondió Tetis en voz baja.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Saga había contemplado con una enorme sonrisa el desenlace del problema de su gemelo, pero seguía preocupado por Clara. Supuso que si estaba bien, debía estar ya en su departamento, así que por la tarde se dirigió a ese sitio.

Una vez que llegó, llamó a la puerta, y la pequeña Zalika abrió.

¡Saga- exclamó la niña llena de alegría, abrazando al caballero por la cintura- ¡_nakupenda_, Saga-

Veo que la pequeña se encariñó contigo- dijo José. Saga notó que dentro estaban José, Natalia, Iván, Juan y Abigail.

¿Es un mal momento- preguntó Saga, mientras José alzaba a Zalika.

Para nada- dijo José- nosotros ya nos íbamos. Clara está dormida. Cuando despierte, dile que Natalia y yo nos llevamos a Zalika...-

También dile que le dejé sus cosas en una mochila en la entrada- dijo Iván.

Y salúdala de nuestra parte- añadió Juan, quien iba abrazando a Abigail por la cintura. La joven doctora sí se parecía un poco a Clara, excepto por que sus cabellos eran de un tono castaño oscuro muy diferente al cabello rojizo de Clara. Abigail tenía un corte profundo en la mejilla izquierda.

Tendrá aún la garganta un poco irritada- dijo Abigail- si tiene tos dale esto- y le entregó una cajita.

Y aquí entre nos- dijo Juan en voz baja, dándole un codazo amistoso al caballero- sé que los besos son muy buenos remedios para la tos...-

¡Juan- lo reprendió Abigail.

Lo siento- dijo Juan- hasta luego-

Y los cinco visitantes salieron.

Saga entró a la habitación donde Clara dormía, y acercó una silla para contemplarla mejor. La joven tenía las mejillas sonrojadas de nuevo, ya que desde que había vuelto de Africa habían palidecido un poco. Tenía algunas quemaduras en los dedos de sus manos, y tenía una venda en la muñeca derecha.

Cuando Clara abrió los ojos, se encontró con los de Saga.

¡Saga- exclamó ella- ¿qué haces aquí-

Vine a asegurarme de que estuvieras bien- dijo Saga- ayer me quedé muy preocupado-

Clara sonrió, y tosió un par de veces.

¿Te sientes bien- preguntó Saga.

Por supuesto- dijo ella, tosiendo de nuevo- solo que... me pica mucho la garganta...-

Abigail dejó esto para ti- dijo Saga, entregándole la cajita. Clara la tomó, sacó un par de grageas y las tragó con ayuda de un vaso de agua.

Muchas gracias- dijo ella- espero que funcione-

Me alegra que estés bien- dijo Saga.

Ya ves que sí- dijo Clara- lo único malo de que mis amigos sean médicos también es que me obligaron a guardar cama y todo-

Hacen bien- dijo Saga- dicen que los médicos son terribles pacientes cuando se enferman.

Clara tosió y sonrió de nuevo.

Quería... darte las gracias por salvarme...- dijo Clara, enderezándose un poco y añadiendo una almohada a su espalda, para estar un poco más erguida- tenías razón, no puedo hacerlo todo-

No- dijo Saga- no digas eso... tú eras quien tenía razón. Tienes un corazón generoso, y yo hice mal en tratar de detenerte y evitar que hicieras lo que él te dice- tomó su mano- espero que me perdones por todo lo que te dije-

Ella sonrió de nuevo.

No hay problema- dijo Clara, y tosió de nuevo.

¿Aún no hace efecto la píldora- preguntó Saga, y ella sacudió la cabeza- bueno, conozco otra manera de quitarte la tos-

¿Ah, si- dijo ella, alzando las cejas- ¿cuál es-

Este- dijo Saga, inclinándose hacia ella y besándola en los labios. Ella se sorprendió y trató de separarse, pero el caballero la había sujetado bien para evitarlo. Al fin, ella dejó de resistirse.

Funcionó- dijo Clara con una sonrisa cuando se separaron- ¿cómo...-

Tu amigo Juan lo sugirió- dijo Saga.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**FIN**

¡Por fin acabé! Bueno, primero que nada espero que les haya gustado este fic, y mil gracias por los reviews y el apoyo de todos. El próximo fic es el de Mu, se va a llamar 'La estrella de ocho puntas' y pues será como una continuación de éste, para resolver todo lo que quedó pendiente.

**Abby L. / Nona**


End file.
